Twist of Fate
by Small Innocence
Summary: Changed title, previously named A Girl Allen. Sorta AUish coz' Allen's a girl. Allen Vallentina Walker is a new finder in Black Order. How will the members of the organization react to this? Yullen, pairing decided LaviLena. Voting is closed. R&R please
1. He's a She, First Impressions

**A/N:**

Hi, I'm making a new story! X3

In this one, Allen is a girl (which he would probably become if Hoshino Katsura-sensei didn't change her mind about it) and is called Vallentina Walker. I suddenly feel wanting to write a story about a girl Allen after reading other stories about a girl Allen. The storyline is about the same as the manga, though I will have Allen become a finder (cause she doesn't know that she has an Innocence which could make her an exorcist like the way she wished it to be). Will she become an exorcist later? Try and guess. 9(laugh shamelessly)

Will be Yullen as usual. Those who don't like yaoi…oh wait, this is a normal pairing because Allen's a girl in this story. Anyway, please enjoy! XDD Review me please!

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-man doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

* * *

**Chapter 1-He's a She; First Impressions**

_Keep walking and don't ever stop until the end of your life_

'_Mana…'_

A 15 year old boy with short white hair tied into a little ponytail and a brown suitcase followed by a yellow golem walked toward the direction of the huge tower slowly but also excitedly. He wore a pair of dark brown jeans, a white shirt and a dark green vest. A red ribbon tied to his white shirt and served as his necktie. This boy's name was Allen.

"Finally, Timcanpy, I can finally enter the Black Order soon! I'm so excited, Tim!" he said in a wide smile. The yellow golem flew around its master's head. They both were going to the famous Black Order, the organization of exorcists.

To get there, he had to climb a really huge cliff, though unknown to him that there was a lift to get there easily enough without climbing the enormous cliff. He was quite strong for a 15 year old boy. A red curse mark was scribed on his left eye and formed a red pentacle above the eye. His hands were both covered with a pair of white gloves, concealing what's under the left one.

"Finally…arrived at the Black Order…I hope." he stated with a sweatdrop. "Let's go, Timcanpy. I hope General Cross's letter has reached the supervisor he called Komui already…" he said while wiping his sweat covered brow. "That long climb was really tiring…they ought to make something to get to this place easier…" he sighed. (A/N: They already have, Allen-chan.)

* * *

"What did you say, Lenalee-chan? Someone is climbing that cliff?" a man with brown hair and a little beard on his chin asked, sounding a bit confused while looking to a little box made of glass that seemed to be some sort of a monitor. 

"Yes, Reever-san. There he is now." A girl with long green hair tied into two ponytails on both side of her head whom the man called Lenalee-chan answered. "He has General Cross's golem with him." She pointed to the box.

"Excuse me!" the said boy called from outside the building. "My name is Allen Walker! I am sent here as a new finder by the recommendation of General Cross Marian!" he called again.

"By general he said?" a man with bandaged right eye and a tuff of dark brown hair on the top of his head asked.

"Hee…that guy's still alive?" the man called Reever asked in a rather indolent tone. "Head officer Komui, did you really receive something like that?" he asked a man with white hat and glasses behind him. The guy took a sip from his blue mug with a picture of pink bunny printed on it. The mug was filled with coffee, which seemed to be his favorite drink. He then stared at the boy with a serious look and frowned.

"I haven't." he answered shortly.

"Ah well…a new finder he might be but still…" Reever sighed as he took a headphone and spoke through it, "Well, please take a check-up from the gatekeeper first."

Allen heard the voice from outside and he looked around to look for the gatekeeper the man inside was talking about. When he finally found a stone-faced wall stuck next to the gate, he smiled and greeted it.

"Oh, hello." He said politely. The gatekeeper's wide eye suddenly looked like it was going to pop out of his eyelids as it stared to the boy under him. Allen turned white on it and shivered in shock.

"X-ray examination!" he yelled as light in form of a laser shone from his eyes. Allen stayed quiet and gulped. That was really startling, a stone face suddenly reacting to his presence like that.

After quite a while, the gatekeeper sweatdropped and thought_, 'Nothing's showing. Is this guy an insect?' _

Suddenly the sensitive ray found a source of dark energy from the pentacle above the boy's left eye and his eyes immediately rolled until they formed cross symbols. The gatekeeper growled in alarm and Allen immediately stepped back in shock as he sweatdropped.

"This guy is OUT!!!" the gatekeeper yelled. "He has a pentacle above his eye! He is a colleague of the Earl of Millennium! I think!!"

"WHAAAAT??!!" The guys inside yelled and the Head Officer named Komui sprayed his coffee at that.

"Spy alert, spy alert!!" the gatekeeper yelled again. Allen had begun to panic now. What should he do?

"Isn't there any exorcist in the building?!" Reever called in panicky.

"It's fine." Said a blue robot with a 65 character on its forehead.

"Kanda's already there." Lenalee said with a smile.

A figure of a man with background of the bluish-white moon was on the monitor. The exorcist they called Kanda jumped to the rooftop above the gate and landed gracefully there. Allen looked to the rooftop in a bit of awe and gulped. He was being treated as a villain? All because of that curse he had on him?

"You've got a lot of guts coming here alone." The exorcist said with a glare. The guy called Kanda has a black exorcist coat on him and a long black ponytail on his head. His long black hair flowed richly down his back. He took a long sword people in Japan called katana and unsheathed it.

"W-w-wait, there must be some kind of mistake here!" he said in panicky while waving his hands as a symbolism of his fear. Though it seemed the man didn't hear him at all.

The guy jumped from the roof as he swung his sword which was covered with yellow bright aura right now. Allen was too shocked to even move, but luckily he managed to leap backward a little just before Kanda's sword cut him in half. But unfortunately, the blade sliced the younger boy's shirt and vest and ripped them in half, revealing what's not supposed to be seen. They boy fell to his knees and stared at himself in shock at what just happened.

Kanda went agape. Under the white shirt was not what he had expected. It revealed a white bra and showing a little (just a little) of the rounded chest. The others inside the order who were watching the scene too, went agape. The boy(?) crossed his arms in front of his chest and his face was bright red in embarrassment.

"You…you're…" Kanda stammered in disbelief.

"That boy is…" the others stuttered too. Lenalee stared in disbelief as she felt herself went agape.

"A GIRL?!"

tbc?

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

How was that? Good? Bad? So-so? Boring? Interesting? Give me your opinion! Review me please? X3 Should I continue it? Request is accepted as usual! Will accept yaoi or normal pairing but please, please I beg of you…no yuri please? Can't write yuri. If there's no request, I'm planning to make it either Tyki x Lavi or Lavi x Lenalee. Others are accepted too. Please review okay? It's not that hard to write something short as a comment, right?


	2. A Girl Finder?

**A/N:**

Here's another chapter! Thank you so much to you guys who have reviewed! I'm so happy to receive your reviews! Well, here's another chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review after reading this one too, okay? And I'm very sorry for the very late update! I'm currently struggling with a schoolarship exam and thus, didn't have the time to post anything.

Oh yeah, for those who asked, yes, Allen **does** have an Innocence with her. Only, she hasn't realized yet that she has one. General Cross? Well…that guy's still unpredictable as always, right? How will Allen become an exorcist? I'll go into that part soon. And of course, I'm not going to make this fic exactly the same as the original story. That'll be too boring to write. I'll change the storyline starting from this chapter. : )

I will try my best not to make Allen a Mary Sue like one of the reviewers told me. And they don't belong to me (sadly, sob…). I got the idea to make this fic when I discuss about Allen originally going to become a girl with my elder brother (who's also a yaoi lover, lol. I think I'm a bad influence to him. :p). We discussed about who will be Allen's lover if so, and both of us shouted "KANDA!!" in unison, and then we laughed. Haha…

**Notice:** OOC-ness, coarse language and bad grammar. I'm still learning…

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-man and its characters don't belong to me. They all belong to Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

**

* * *

Chapter 2-A Girl Finder?**

"You're…a girl?" Kanda asked in disbelief. Allen's face was red. Redder than beet you might even add.

"That boy is…a girl?" Lenalee gasped slightly. Poor Allen looked so embarrassed. Timcanpy sweatdropped and flew low near its master.

"W-what are you expecting? A boy who has breasts?!" she retorted angrily and embarrassedly. Kanda blinked. He wasn't expecting this. No he wasn't.

"…suppose so." Wrong answer. A slap came from the girl right on the swordsman's left cheek.

"Ouch…" Reever sighed while holding his brow. Everyone else's eyes widened and they were unable to launch even a single word at that (even Lenalee).

* * *

"So…in short, General Cross sent you here to become a new finder?" Komui asked after reading some sort of a report paper signed by General Cross himself. The two were taken to his office, shortly after what had happened outside.

Kanda sat beside the girl with a red handprint on his cheek and without his coat, looking angry and annoyed. Luckily he wore his white shirt under the coat so he could give the coat to the girl to cover up for her ripped shirt. (A/N: He wasn't supposed to wear anything but bandages under it in the manga but…oh well. I mean, he can't go around being naked in front of a girl he just met, can he?)

"Y-yes…I'm sorry about the lie Cross-san wrote about my gender in the recommendation." She stammered, feeling slightly guilty at what happened to the swordsman. Apparently Komui had found Cross's letter of introduction and had read Allen's profile report also. Apparently, Cross wrote out the white haired girl's gender as a boy.

"I-I thought if you know that I'm a girl, I won't be accepted as a finder here…plus, I'm cursed as you can see…" she said. "So Cross-san suggested that I shammed my identity. My name is Vallentina Walker. But I'm called Allen for short…so…I…am sorry for causing a lot of trouble…" she bowed down her head.

"No, your apology isn't necessary. In any way, because Cross sent you, we might as well accept you as our newest finder. Welcome to Black Order, Vallentina Allen Walker." Komui smiled and stretched out his hand to her.

Allen blinked a few times and then smiled back a very sweet smile. "Thank you, Head Officer Komui-san!" she said while shaking the Head Officer's stretched out hand.

"Well then, Lenalee, please take Allen-chan to her sleeping chamber." Komui called to the girl who was standing behind him with the man called Reever.

"Yes, Nii-san." Lenalee said. "Hello Vallentina-chan, I'm Lenalee Lee, Komui Nii-san's little sister. Nice to meet you." She said. Allen hurriedly stood up and bowed down a little.

"Nice to meet you, and please, just call me Allen, Lenalee-san!" she said formally.

"I'll call you Allen in one condition." Lenalee winked. "Call me Lenalee, okay?" she said. Allen smiled again in relief. Thank goodness, Lenalee seemed to be a kind girl.

"Yes, Lenalee-san—I mean, Lenalee…" she stated.

"Then you guys might leave now." Komui instructed. "And oh, before leaving, Reever, please."

"Right. Here, Allen-chan." The man gave Allen a light yellow robe. A finder's robe. Allen sent a questioning look. "This will be your uniform. You have to wear it to show your identity as a finder."

"Y-yes sir!" the girl said right away.

"Well, it's almost midnight, please rest well." Komui grinned.

"Thank you sir!" Allen smiled and then exited the room.

* * *

"Well now, I shall take you to your room. Follow me." Lenalee stated after they exited the head officer's office. Kanda hurriedly turned around and was about to leave when Allen suddenly called.

"Ah, Kanda!" Kanda halted and glared over his shoulder with a full-force glare that Allen felt a little scared at it. "That's…your name isn't it? I-I'm very sorry about earlier! I mean, I was very distracted because you ripped my clothes and—"

"Shut up and just give me back my coat." Kanda ordered, suddenly remembered that she still had his coat. Allen's head snapped up and she realized she was still wearing Kanda's exorcist coat.

A pang of jealousy filled her petite heart. That's a coat she longed to wear. She wanted so much to become an exorcist. To become someone who could save people and akuma. Not just becoming a normal finder like she was now. But…she didn't have the quality it required to become an exorcist and she had to be satisfied by just becoming the exorcists' helper.

"I-I'm sorry. Here you go." She took it off and handed it over to him. But before the exorcist could take it, she pulled it back to herself again. "Y-you'll forgive me won't you? Please?" she asked. Kanda twitched his brow and snorted.

"Whatever. Now gimme that. I'm going to my room." He said.

"Does that mean yes?" she didn't give up.

"Yeah, it is, now gimme that, beansprout!" the irritable exorcist yelled in annoyance. Allen blinked.

"Beansprout? My name is Allen!" she corrected.

"It's none of my business. I don't get friendly with a mere finder." The older boy spat and walked away with his coat. Lenalee sighed.

"Don't mind him, he has just returned from a mission and is currently in a bad mood. He's not that bad of a guy once you know him well." She assured. Allen nodded. She wasn't into making enemies, but that wasn't entirely her fault! He ripped apart her shirt and vest! Well…though it was really an accident.

After that, Lenalee took Allen around the Black Order and showed her every room there. Allen gave herself a mental pat on the back. She was never a master at memorizing things. She was a master at getting lost instead. She just hoped she wouldn't get lost in that huge place.

"But really, Allen. Wearing a shirt, a vest and jeans like that, we really mistaken you as a boy." Lenalee giggled.

"Well, that was my intention…" She admitted. "General Cross-san also said that I looked like a boy, wearing clothes like that."

"You and General Cross…what's your relationship with him?" Lenalee asked curiously. Allen tilted her head.

"Huh? Relationship? Well…I guess you could say that he's…my savior. He took me under his care for a while after a really, really bitter incident…" she said, eyes falling. Lenalee became silent. What's that really bitter incident she was talking about?

"Really bitter incident…what is that if I might know?" the Chinese asked.

Allen bowed her head down sadly, seemed unable to find words to say. Lenalee sighed and patted her shoulder gently.

"If it's really that hard, then you don't have to tell me. But if you feel like telling someone, please tell me the first one, deal?" she winked. The white haired girl smiled in relief.

"Okay. Thank you…Lenalee."

"This is the finders' sleeping chamber. You will have this room as yours." Lenalee pointed at one of the rooms. Allen took her suitcase and entered the room. The room was a bit small but seemed to be quite welcoming and comfortable.

"I think I'm going to like it here. Thank you so much, Lenalee." Lenalee shook her head again.

"Don't thank me too much, Allen. You don't have to feel out of place here. In Black Order, we are all one family. You don't have to hesitate whenever you have something to ask." She said before closing the door. Allen smiled as she sat on her bed. The small bed was surprisingly soft and comfy.

"I guess this is a beginning isn't it Mana?" she asked while looking to a certain weird picture attached to the wall beside her bed. It was a painting of an ugly looking pierrot. She took off the white gloves covering her hands and stared at the left one. It was red and scaly. Four shiny green leaf-like marks were carved on it. So ugly, she thought.

'_If only…I can do more than just being a finder…if only…'_ she sighed. _'If only I don't have this cursed left hand, then I'd be just like every normal girl right now. Playing with friends, chatting with parents, fighting with brothers and sisters…'_ she threw herself to the bed. _'I want all that…why wasn't I born a normal girl? Did I ever do something wrong to have a curse placed on me like this? I wish you were here…Mana…I really miss you…so much…'_

While flying around in her own thoughts, without realizing, she had fallen asleep. It was a start of her new life. Allen Walker's life as a finder in Black Order, the organization of exorcists.

* * *

The morning sun shining from the window woke Allen up from her beautiful sleep. She rubbed her eyes hazily and yawned. Since when did she fall asleep? She hurriedly put her gloves back on and took a set of clothes from her suitcase. All the clothes she had were of boy's. That's reasonable enough because she had planned to disguise her identity from the very start.

Allen then took the yellow finder robe and put it on. It was unexpectedly comfy. The white haired girl always thought that it might be stuffy and humid but it wasn't. It was quite comfortable to be exact. The Black Order's scientists were really amazing that they thought of everything up to the most insignificant things like clothing.

"I wonder where Timcanpy went…he has been missing since I met Komui-san yesterday. If I ended up losing him, Cross-san will kill me…" Allen sighed. Suddenly a loud growling sound was heard. Allen held her stomach and sighed. "I'm hungry…figures…I haven't really eaten anything since I arrived here yesterday…"

The white haired girl opened the door of her room and stepped out. The girl thought hard for a while. "Let's see…it's just left after crossing this place, right? Okay, I got it. To the dining hall then." She said in relief. She was trying to remember the location of the dining hall as Lenalee told her yesterday.

When she got to the dining hall and was about to order, she was greeted cheerily by the cook named Jerry. "Ah, we've got a cute new member here today! What do you want to eat, kid? I can make you anything you want to eat." He giggled in a very fan-girl like. Allen sweatdropped. That guy's a man?

"Anything you say?" she asked. The cook nodded. "Then, I'd like potatoes au gratin, French fries, dry curry, mapo tofu, beef stew, meat pie, calpaccho, nasi goreng, chicken with tuna salad, some scones, tom yam kun in a cup, rice, and for dessert I'd like some mango pudding and mitarashi dango…20 of them!" she finished with a smile. Jerry sweatdropped.

"You…can you really eat all that?" he asked. Allen grinned. The cook sighed. "Very well then, wait a bit while I—"

"What the hell?! Say it to me once more time!" a sound of dining table being hit by someone suddenly echoed in the dining hall. Allen and Jerry immediately turned to check what's going on.

"Oi, knock it off, Buzz…" a fellow finder said, trying to calm the man standing beside him with a clenched fist. The man was a bald finder with a few ugly tattoos on his face. The taller man looked very angry. Beside him, sat an exorcist Allen knew well. Kanda Yuu sat beside the finder with a bored expression.

'_It's that pervert from yesterday…'_ Allen thought when she saw Kanda, remembering yesterday's incident.

"Shut up. When you're whining about dead people when I'm trying to eat, that just makes my food taste bad." He said coldly while leaning his head to his left hand. Beside the raven haired boy, a katana; his Mugen sat silently, as if waiting to be used anytime its owner wished.

"Why you little—Is that something you'd say about your friend that died in the line of duty?! Even though we finders…support you exorcists with our lives…you say…you say…that it makes your food tastes bad?!" the guy named Buzz launched his fist at the exorcist. Allen looked in surprise as Kanda turned smoothly to face the man and grabbed the finder on his neck, lifting him a few centimeters from the ground. Such strength…Allen thought. Is that an exorcist's strength?

"You support us you said?" Kanda asked mockingly with a cold sneer. "Oh really? Isn't it more like all you can do is support us? You guys couldn't even become exorcists. You are failures that weren't chosen by the Innocence. There are millions of more finders where you came from. If you don't wanna die, get out of here!" he growled dangerously.

Allen clenched her fists. Those words were not only directed to the Buzz fellow, but to her as well. Well, it was true that they weren't chosen by the Innocence and couldn't become an exorcist but…that's not the nice way of putting it. She didn't know how, but right now, she was standing in front of the exorcists, grabbing the older boy's wrist with her gloved palm and squeezed it tightly.

"Sorry for butting in, but I think it's not the nice way of saying things." She said, interrupting the swordsman's murdering intent. Kanda glared at her.

"Let me go, beansprout." He ordered, trying to sound not too rude. That's Kanda's principle. He could not be as offensive to girls as he was to boys. Allen shook her head.

"It's Allen." She corrected. "Can't you just say that easy word? Allen, A-l-l-e-n, **Allen**." She spelled. Kanda twitched his eyebrows. He wasn't a 5 year old child. He didn't need a beansprout to teach him how to spell a simple word.

"Hn, whatever. I'll remember it if you don't die within a month here. Because a lot just come here and die. Just like this guy." He wrung the finder's neck even tighter. Allen realized it and tightened her clutch also, forcing the older boy to release his clutch on the finder. She was glad that he finally did. She had thought that she might not be strong enough to force him to do that but thank goodness that she was strong enough.

"Like I said, that's not the nice way of saying things." She said seriously.

"A cursed person is better not to touch me." Kanda replied coldly and Allen immediately released the older boy's wrist. "You've got a death wish. I hate people like you."

"Thanks for the compliment." She replied just as sarcastically as the older boy. That one sent a vein of annoyance to the swordsman's forehead. The nerve of that girl! And he was trying to act as nice as he could just because she was a girl. That's it, she's his new enemy. Forget about courtesy, this girl asked for it, Kanda thought.

Without noticing, sparks flew between them. No, not that kind of sparks, this one was the sparks of exasperation and burned the two in anger. Kanda was more annoyed than anyone could ever imagine because a girl dared to mess with him.

"Ah, there she is…Allen-chan!" Reever's voice called from the dining hall's entrance. The brown haired man was carrying a lot of papers, apparently important documents. And he was accompanied by Lenalee. Allen turned to see them and sent a forced smile.

"Reever-san, Lenalee, good morning." She greeted, trying her best to smile. Reever sighed. Kanda had just made another enemy. And it was a girl this time.

"There's a mission for you. Head Officer is waiting in his office." He said.

"My first mission?" she asked, sounded excited.

"Che, what's the use in getting excited, beansprout? A finder's job is not exciting. One wrong step and you're done for." Kanda snorted as he sat back on the chair. Allen sighed.

"I know that! You don't have to tell me about it, moron." She retorted. Kanda twitched his brow again.

"Che, fine, I won't be telling you anything anymore!" he spat.

"Hmph!" Allen snorted back as she walked toward the two. Reever sighed.

"Oh yeah, the head officer wants you too, Kanda." He called. Kanda immediately stood up, almost without expression and followed him to the head officer's office.

* * *

"Head officer…" Reever shook the man's sleeping form gently. No response. "Head officer!" he called again and shook him a little harder this time, but still no response. The brown haired man sighed and bowed down to whisper something to the head officer's ear. "Lenalee-chan is getting married."

"LENALEEEEE!!!!" the head officer immediately screamed with a glass-breaking tone that Allen had to cover both her ears to prevent it from shattering her eardrums. "KEEPING YOUR MARRIAGE FROM YOUR OWN BROTHER! YOU'RE AWFUUULL!!!" He whined while clinging to Lenalee's smaller form and making her blush.

"Sorry 'bout that. If I didn't do this, this guy will never wake up." Reever said as a loud 'Clunk' was heard and they all could see Lenalee knocking her brother's head with the small aluminum board she was carrying with her.

* * *

"Well…sorry about that. I stayed up all night so I was sleepy." The head officer said after calming down. "Well then, because we're running out of time, I'll just explain this, Allen-chan, this will be your first mission as a finder. However, I don't suppose you know anything about Innocence yet?" he asked. Allen shook her head. "That's why I'm sending you to this mission with a senior finder named Toma. You will go to the town of Calais in north France." He finished with a smile.

"And? What does that have to do with me?" Kanda asked impatiently. Komui gave a naughty smirk.

"Kanda-kun, you will be the exorcist I'm sending there. So in short…you will be coaching and protecting our newest finder, Allen Walker." He finished with an impish smirk.

"I WHAT?!!" Kanda yelled.

"Yup, you'll be going on this mission with her." Lenalee smiled. Allen shifted in her place uncomfortably. Of all people, why must it be Kanda?

"Wait a minute, why do I have to accompany this beansprout to her first mission?! Can't you send another exorcist there?!" Kanda asked angrily. Komui 'tsk'-ed and smiled.

"I will accept no complaints. This is a first mission indeed for Allen-chan so I thought I will send her there to educate her. Toma will be her guide and you will be their protector. Or…don't tell me you are not strong enough to handle this mission alone?" Komui smirked. Kanda twitched his brow.

"…fine!" He murmured heatedly and snatched the documents from the head officer and sat down again in annoyance.

"Actually, head officer, Cross-san told me a few things about akuma and Innocences before I came here, so I don't think it's necessary to involve someone who doesn't want to go." Allen said, a bit sarcastically. Komui smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Kanda-kun will protect you if you were to face any trouble, right Kanda-kun?" the head officer asked naughtily.

"When I come back, it will be your last day of living, damned head officer." Kanda said dangerously. Komui's face paled.

"What a horrible way of speaking." Allen commented.

"You just shut up, beansprout!" Kanda spat.

"I told you already, it's **ALLEN**!" She retorted.

"Anyway, Toma is already waiting. You guys better go now. And be careful." Reever cut.

"Remember, Kanda, this is a mission to train Allen, so be nice to her, okay?" Lenalee patted the swordsman on his back.

"Che." Kanda snorted and abruptly stood up, leaving the room in haste.

"Lenalee, I'm nervous…" Allen held her own chest. Lenalee gave a comforting smile.

"It'll be okay, Allen. Kanda is one of the order's most trusted exorcists. His skill is incredible. Just trust me, everything will be okay." She stated in perfect confidence.

"…alright, I'll trust you." Allen gulped.

* * *

After a short while, or more descriptively, after jumping onto a train and entered as jumping passengers, Allen could breathe in relief. Fortunately she had absolutely no trouble following the senior finder and the exorcist jumping around here and there.

Allen entered the reserved first class room and sat in front of Kanda. Toma had told her to enter and sat with the exorcist while he himself was standing outside. Of course Toma didn't have the heart to let the girl stayed outside with him. At least she deserved to sit for a while after jumping around here and there. She read the document file Komui had given her and sighed. It mentioned about a strange phenomenon.

"Nee, Kanda." She called. Kanda's head snapped up. "…-san." She corrected. She had heard Toma calling Kanda by the name Kanda-dono and so she thought she had too, because she was a finder too.

"Don't call me by that freakin' '-san' thing. It's annoying." Kanda said coldly. Allen sighed. She was in fact glad she didn't have to call him that. It was rather…uncomfortable for her to call someone at least three years older than her without a '–san'.

"What does this Innocence thing has to do with strange phenomenon?" she asked. Kanda frowned.

"Che." He spat. "And you said you know about innocence." he said sarcastically. "You know, about Innocence." Kanda said lazily, sounded unwilling to explain. "From the Noah's great flood to the present day, Innocences has changed their forms a lot. Somehow that causes a weird phenomenon wherever they are."

"So you're saying that this strange phenomenon is probably the Innocence's doing?" she asked.

"Yeah, in places where bizarre occur, there is Innocence." Kanda explained as short as he could. Allen nodded in comprehension.

"I hope I wouldn't get lost there…Timcanpy is nowhere to be seen…I wonder where he is…" Allen sighed as a sound of wings was heard and her face immediately brightened up at the familiar sound. "Tim!" she called at the golem that was currently flying around her. "Where have you been?" she asked while petting the golem.

"What the—" Kanda's eyes widened upon reading the report in his hands. Allen tilted her head and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Kanda stayed silence. She sighed and decided to read the report herself. It was about a huge lake which appeared near the harbor in the city of Calais which located near the ocean. This phenomenon happened once a week constantly at midnight and the lake was always filled with lotus.

"Lotus? A lake appears near the ocean? Is that even possible?" Allen asked curiously. When Kanda didn't reply, she grew impatient. "Oi, can't you at least answer when I asked?" she retorted. Kanda's head snapped up at that.

"…che. That's why it's called **strange** phenomenon, isn't it, stupid?" he replied. But somehow, Allen could sense a bit of uneasiness on the tone. There's something that was bothering that swordsman though she didn't know why.

"Hey, are you okay, Kanda? You sounded a bit…weird." Allen asked hesitantly. Kanda threw away his gaze. The last thing he'd want was making a girl worried about him. How pathetic that sounded.

"It's none of your business, beansprout. Just keep a watch to yourself so you won't become a burden, because if you were to become a burden, I'll definitely leave you for dead." Kanda said after regaining his equanimity.

"Humph, okay, if that's what I get from worrying about you, I won't care anymore." She pouted. Kanda sighed. Just as he thought a girl was nosy. Nosy but…that some kind of making him feel…noticed. Why? Maybe because nobody in Black Order ever cared about him, or more likely, were too afraid to care about his wellbeing. Kanda Yuu was not the nicest person in the whole world after all. So believe it or not, he was a bit glad that she was concerned for him.

"Suit yourself. I don't need your concern." Kanda said coldly.

"Kanda-dono, Allen, we've almost reached our destination." Toma suddenly interrupted from the outside. Kanda immediately stood up after taking his sword and hung it on his back. Allen abruptly stood up and followed him outside the train car. They were going to arrive soon, to Allen Walker's first mission.

"How much farther is it, Toma?" Kanda asked. Toma, who was trying to phone his friends stationed at the city sighed and hung the reception, there was no answer from his friends.

"It's not too far from here. The finders stationed there didn't answer to my call. I suppose they are hiding from the akuma right now." He replied. "We need to hurry, Kanda-dono, the finders reported just before we took off here that a lot of akuma had attacked them and they were trying to find a place to hide."

"I know, you don't have to tell me. I've read the report." Kanda replied. "Let's go."

"Let's go, Allen." Toma stated. Allen nodded and they quickened their speed.

* * *

Soon, they arrived in the city. The city was quite dead. There was no voice, not even the slightest whisper could be heard. They jumped from roof to roof and landed on one near the harbor. It was so silent like a graveyard.

Suddenly Allen's left eyes changed into a black and red pupil and images of souls imprisoned inside an akuma's body was clearly seen by the girl. She turned around immediately, followed by Toma. Behind them, two level I akuma had been waiting. Kanda, who had been aware of the akuma's being there since they arrived, snorted.

"So, your left eye can see akuma's soul." He declared. Allen was surprised at the statement as her eye returned to normal.

"Y-yeah…I got this when I was younger. Ever since I got the curse, I've been able to see the soul of akuma." She said a bit sorrowfully. Of course she would be. The only thing she could remember upon thinking about the curse was the one who gave her the curse. Her foster father, Mana Walker.

"Che, you should've told us from the very beginning, dumbass sprout." Kanda said coldly.

"Can't you think of better words to say to me instead of insults?!" Allen retorted. Kanda snorted.

"Don't get me wrong, beansprout. I don't think I know what's behind that left eye of yours, and I don't think I'll ever want to know." He said frostily.

"If you keep on doing rude things in front of people, someday it will turn back at yourself." She stated. Kanda shrugged.

"No time for that. There they come." He invoked his katana. "Let's go, Mugen, battou (draw)." He traced his fingers on the blade and it shined brightly. "Innocence: Activate."

Allen stared in admiration as the sword glowed intensely and Kanda suddenly jumped away from the two. The akuma shot him with their bullets, but no one hit. He dodged them gracefully and then yelled, "Mugen, saiyaku shourai: Kaichuu Ichigen!"

The swordsman waved his katana and white bug-like creatures flew away from the blade. The creatures struck the akuma and destroyed them in an instant. Kanda landed on the roof gracefully and then glanced around.

"Kanda, there's a lot more there!" She pointed as her left eye responded to two other akuma that appeared a bit farther from there. Kanda immediately chased them, followed by Allen and Toma. The akuma, instead of attacking, retreated slowly. That made Allen suspicious. Were the akuma trying to lead them somewhere?

When the akuma finally stopped, they found out that the finders had already dead. Allen clenched her teeth. How could—

"No! They've gotten killed…" Allen stated through gritted teeth.

"So that's why they didn't reply to my call." Toma said calmly. Apparently Toma was one of the most experienced finders in the order. And thus, he had already been used of seeing his friends died in mission.

"Hope they haven't found the Innocence yet." Kanda commented and jumped. The akuma shot their bullets at him again, but as usual, no one hit. Again, he summoned the bug-like creatures and destroyed the akuma. Allen clenched her fists. She felt that they've failed this mission even though they had finished all the akuma. Suddenly, they heard a quiet cracking sound. Allen's eyes widened. There was still a finder who survived.

"Th-there's still one! One hasn't died yet!" she yelled in glee. At least not everyone was killed. She recklessly jumped down from the roof and approached the finder.

"Oi, don't wander around by yourself, idiot!" Kanda yelled.

"Allen, wait, don't go there yet!" Toma called. But too late, Allen had jumped toward the finder and approached him.

"Hey, are you unharmed? It's okay, the order sent us to retrieve the Innocence." She said. The finder looked terrified at first, but upon seeing her smile, he gave a smile back.

"Thank goodness…the exorcist…has come, right?" he asked hopefully. Allen nodded.

"Yes. The order has sent Kanda. Thank God you're safe." She said full of relief. Suddenly a shadow lurked behind her. Her left eye reacted and she saw the finder's expression changed into a terrified expression. There was an akuma left. Allen gulped. Oh no, it's bad.

"Baka, run away!" Kanda yelled and as the akuma fired its bullets. Allen closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but none came. Instead, she felt arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from there. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in the embrace of the raven haired exorcist.

'_What the…'_ she thought as her cheeks went red. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, protecting her from harm. Kanda carried her to the roof again and landed there gracefully.

"What are you, an idiot?! What kind of people wander around in an unstable situation like that?! You expect to become a good finder that way?!" he yelled as he put the girl down. Allen bowed down her head to avoid eye-contact. She hadn't expected that. No, she hadn't. Didn't Kanda said that he'd leave her for dead if she was ever become a burden? Why did he save her then?

"S-sorry…" she squeaked. "T-thank you…f-for…saving me." She said shyly. Kanda snorted. And then she suddenly remembered about that finder. "Oh no, the finder?!" she yelled.

There was no longer a finder there. Only a finder clothes and dust left. The akuma's bullets had hit him and killed him. Allen's eyes widened. No…

"W-why…no…" she shook her head as the akuma smirked. "Why didn't you save him?" she demanded. Kanda twitched his eyebrows.

"How do you expect me to rescue both you and him, you idiot?! I have only one pair of hands!" he retorted. Allen gritted her teeth. She knew about that, but still…

"But still—"

"K-Kanda-dono, look at that!" Toma stammered. Kanda and Allen immediately turned away and saw something horrible. The level I akuma evolved in front of their eyes and became a level II. Its form was like an emerald greenish mermaid (or more like merman cause it's a man) with feet and a super silly looking face. Its left hand was in form of a trident that looked so sharp. Its right one was normal scaly green hand (A/N: That's normal? Oo).

"Level Up!" It said proudly. "I'm an akuma. I'm born from dark matter. Thank you for nurturing me." It then laughed madly.

"W-what the—" Allen stammered and unconsciously held Kanda's arms. Kanda frowned. This was not getting much easier.

"Damn. It evolved." He cursed. "Che, it's all your fault, beansprout!"

"What?! Now you're blaming me?!" she retorted.

"Kanda-dono, Allen, watch out!" Toma yelled. Kanda pushed Allen away as the akuma jumped to the roof and tried to attack them with its trident (aka. arm). Kanda stopped the trident with his katana but was dragged behind from the akuma's intense strength. Toma immediately pulled Allen to the side, securing her from the fight.

"Shit!" Kanda cursed. The akuma sneered.

"Exorcist! I will kill exorcist!" it said merrily. Kanda smirked back.

"You hope." Kanda waved his katana and the akuma was thrown backward. The swordsman jumped down from the roof and readied himself to attack again. The akuma cursed and tried to attack the swordsman again with its arm. This time Kanda was fully prepared as he leaped away and sliced the akuma's back, making it growled in pain.

"Unfortunately, you're the one who's going to die." Kanda said calmly as he cut the akuma in two. To his surprise, it was only shadows that he cut. The akuma was gone. Kanda looked around. The akuma…disappeared?

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure if I were you." A malicious voice said from his back.

"Kanda, behind you!" Allen warned. As Kanda was about to turn back, he was grasped by the akuma's arms and was pushed against the ground. His katana flew to the side and its power began to fade slowly as it dislocated its master's presence.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled in horror.

"I see your ability is making copy of yourself." Kanda smirked painfully as the akuma strangled his neck tightly. He grabbed the hand wrapped around his neck; trying his best to make the akuma released his neck. He had begun to feel strangled.

"Yeah, that was observant of you." It replied sarcastically. "It seems **you** are the one who's going to die, exorcist!"

Kanda smirked. "Oh now, you expect to kill me with that second class ability of yours?" he mocked. The akuma growled and struck him on the face, leaving a huge cut across the swordsman's cheek.

"Kanda! L-let go of him!" Allen was about to run to approach the older boy when Toma held her back.

"Allen, no! You don't stand a chance against that akuma!" he warned.

"B-but Kanda! What about him?!" she struggled. Toma shook his head.

"Don't, it's too dangerous!" he held her back even more strongly.

"Just die, exorcist!" the akuma threw Kanda against the wall. He collided with the wall with a painful 'oomph!' and fell to the ground. The akuma laughed maliciously. Before Kanda could react, the akuma had stabbed him with its trident. Allen cried in horror as she watched the trident went through his back. Kanda gritted his teeth, refusing to let go of a pained scream. That annoyed but also entertained the akuma as it smirked.

"NO!! Kanda!!" she yelled. Toma lost his grip on the girl and she immediately dashed forward.

'_No! I can't let him kill Kanda!'_ she thought to herself as she took off the white glove covering her left hand. The hand immediately turned into a huge white claw. Toma's eyes widened. That…was…no…that can't be…her arm just…changed?

"Let go of him, bastard!!" Allen yelled and hit the akuma with her left arm, making him freed Kanda and after that sending the akuma flying and went through three layers of wall. After that, she transformed her arm into the normal, scaly red arm and ran toward the raven haired exorcist. She held the fallen swordsman's shoulders in panicky.

"Kanda! Kanda, answer me! Kanda!" she was utterly panicked.

"…shit…" Kanda growled in pain through his gritted teeth and Allen sighed in relief.

"Thank God, you're alive." She unconsciously lunged herself at him and circled her arms around the older exorcist's neck. She was too relieved to notice she was hugging the older boy. Kanda was too concentrated to his excruciating pain to respond to her attitude and thus kept silent about it.

"Allen, let's take Kanda-dono away from here. The akuma is liable to still be alive. It's dangerous in Kanda-dono's current situation." Toma said and Allen nodded.

The akuma cursed. "Damn it, how could that girl, I thought she was just a useless finder like the ones I killed earlier! Damned shit they're gonna pay for this!" it yelled. "Huh? They…fled? Damn it!!!" the akuma yelled. "Gotta catch them, gotta kill them!" it abruptly stood and ran to catch up with the three.

* * *

"…is it safe?" Allen asked. Toma nodded. They had found a slightly ruined house near the harbor where they could hide for a while.

"Yes, apparently the akuma is gone." He said. The girl sighed in relief.

"We've got…to…retrieve the Innocence…now. Before that akuma…" Kanda muttered as he took his Mugen and tried to stand, only to be proven to be in vain. Allen frowned and took his arm, pulling him back down.

"That wound is too severe! You can't move in this condition!" she scolded. "Wait a minute, let me stop the bleeding."

"…let it be." He ordered stubbornly, refusing to be helped by a girl. Allen ignored him and tore her finder uniform to wrap his wounds. Kanda winced a few times when Allen touched the wounded areas. She frowned. So it really did hurt. He was just too stubborn to admit it.

"There. It should stop the bleeding for now, but don't move around too much or it'll open again." She stated.

"Hn." Kanda murmured. Allen sighed. No thank you? That's Kanda, always so stubborn. Allen noticed the slash the akuma made on Kanda's cheek was still bleeding a bit and wiped the blood away with a little piece of her finder uniform she tore a little while ago.

"I will check on the condition around the harbor. Allen, please look after Kanda-dono while I'm gone." Toma said as he went to the harbor. Allen nodded and sighed. She sat next to the exorcist silently. She wasn't sure what to say to him to at least start a conversation. This silence was bugging her.

"Nee…Kanda…" she began. Kanda snorted. "You…saw that…right? My hand…" she asked hesitantly.

"Hn." Kanda replied lightly. "What's that?" he asked flatly, without the slightest enthusiasm. Apparently, Allen wasn't the only one bugged by the silence.

"…a curse." She replied quietly. "Ever since I was a child, this curse has been bugging my life. I was thrown away by my true family thanks to it…people took me as a monster no matter where I go. That's why I once decided to commit a suicide…but in the end, I chickened out before the blade even went near my arm. I didn't want to live…but didn't want to die either. I was so scared…utterly scared."

Allen was unsure. Was it fine for her to confess everything to the swordsman? Wouldn't he hate her more than he already had now? Wouldn't he tell the entire Black Order about it? But, heck, it was too late to turn back. She gulped. Here goes nothing.

"What's to be scared? Yes…what's to be scared actually…?" she asked, more to herself than to the exorcist. "I was scared…of being alone. Of dying alone…without someone dear to hold me close. I had already given up on my life that time…until…" she smiled. "Until Mana found me."

"Mana was a very kind man. He was a traveler and he picked me up to become his daughter on December the 25th. On Christmas." She smiled. She frowned upon seeing Kanda's indifferent face. It was as if he wasn't listening, but oh well… "I was so happy. Mana was truly kind. He took of me as if I was his true daughter. That was my happiest moment in my entire life. But you see…he…Mana…died three years ago. Due to a plague." She bowed down her head.

"…I wasn't able to help him at all. I was so…useless. I could only watch and cry as he died. It was painful…too painful. The first person who ever loved me died…and I wasn't even able to save him. Keep walking forward and don't ever stop…that was the last thing he said to me upon dying." She sighed. "…and are you even listening to me, bastard?" she shot. Kanda twitched his eyebrows.

"Call me that again and I really won't listen to whatever you say anymore." Kanda replied while clutching to his wound. Allen shrugged. Maybe he was really expressionless. She thought.

"Okay, so will you listen to me again now?" she asked. Kanda snorted.

"Whatever." He replied.

"Will take that as a 'yes' then." She grinned. "This is the first time I've ever told anyone about this…after Cross-san." She sighed. "Cross-san was…the person who saved me...after my father...Mana...that time…that time…when I met that guy…Millennium Earl."

"You made him an akuma." Kanda guessed. Allen nodded.

"Yes…this curse came from him. He was so angry at me that time…and cursed me. How pathetic… I disappoint the person dearest to me by making him an akuma... And then...I destroyed him with this hand of mine..."

"After that Cross-san found me...and taught me a few things about akuma, the Millennium Earl and Innocences. Because I killed Mana...I felt responsible for everything. That's why I joined Black Order...to repent for my sins." She smiled sheepishly a tear fell from the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cry…" she stated immediately.

Instead of responding, Kanda stayed in silence. Allen sobbed a little and then continued. "The truth is…I want to become an exorcist…only that I can't. I am not compatible to any Innocence Cross-san was carrying that time…so I decided I'd at least come here and become a helper." Allen smiled bitterly. "I love Mana. I love humanity and akuma. They are such sorrowful beings…I feel I was pulled by some invisible string to save them. That's why Kanda… really, I envy you… you are an exorcist…respected and strong…"

"There's nothing to envy from me." He said coldly. A tint of sadness printed in his tone as Allen looked up to him worriedly.

"…sorry…for rambling." She apologized. "I feel a lot better now. Thank you for listening to me, Kanda. I must say you do have some good points after all." She grinned.

"Shut up, stupid beansprout." Kanda spat, countering that sarcastic remark from the girl as Allen giggled.

"You're cold and a bastard, but I guess all people have their own good points after all, right?" she giggled a bit louder as Kanda twitched his brow.

"Shut the fucking hell up, beansprout, before I bloody well make you swallow my mugen!" he threatened, beginning to feel annoyed at the girl again after a short while without getting angry at her. Frankly, she was the first girl who dared making enemies with the ferocious Kanda Yuu.

"I eat a lot, but that's one thing I'd never even touched." She sweatdropped. Kanda looked serious with his threats. And that glare was really scaring her.

Suddenly a crashing sound was heard and the akuma emerged with an unconscious Toma in his hand. The trident was pointed to the finder's neck. Allen gasped. Kanda frowned. Shit. This is great, just great, he thought sarcastically. That fucking akuma guy found them.

"Got the finder! Will kill the finder before the exorcist and the annoying girlie!" it laughed uncontrollably and threw the finder to the ground. "Watch!" it said cheerily as he waved his trident imbued arm around.

"No! Toma-san!" Allen invoked her left arm. "Don't touch him, bastard!!" she yelled and shielded the finder with her arm. The akuma smashed the trident to the girl's huge white claw, holding it down to the ground. The akuma smirked.

"Gotcha." it said cheerily. "Die!!" the akuma closed its fingers around the girl's neck and pulled her down to the ground. "Girlie dies first!!!" it pulled up its trident (arm) and was about to stab Allen when Kanda stopped the trident with his sword. "Y-you!"

"K…kan…Kanda…!" Allen said. She'd begun to feel chocked under the tight grip around her neck.

"Che! Don't join into the fight when you know well that you can't fight, stupid beansprout!" Kanda yelled in annoyance as he felt his wound reopened. "Don't become a burden to anyone if you don't want to become a burden! This way, you're just getting on my way, and I hate people like you, who like to get on my way!" he spat angrily. Allen smirked painfully. If she was only getting on his way, then why didn't he leave him to die instead of saving her?

"Haha…then why didn't you just leave me to die then, if you hate me so much?" she asked hoarsely. At least she knew now that Kanda wasn't as heartless as she thought.

"You really annoy me all the time." He said before cutting down the akuma's trident arm. "Prepare to die, dork! Mugen, saiyaku shourai: kaichuu ichigen! Return to oblivion!"

"Nooo!!! Damn exorcist!!!" the technique hit the akuma and destroyed it to pieces until it exploded. Allen sat up slowly and coughed. She thought she really would die in that akuma's hand. Kanda fell to his knees and cursed. Allen immediately crawled to his side and supported him with her arms.

"Kanda, are you alright? The wounds are reopening…" she stared. Kanda swatted her hands away.

"Let's go get the Innocence." He said and stood up slowly with his blade as a crutch. Allen sighed and followed him. She stopped to check on Toma first and sighed in relief to find out that he's still breathing. Apparently the akuma merely knocked him unconscious.

Near the harbor, exactly when the clock rang, the lake appeared right next to the sea. The lake was, as reported, filled with thousands of beautiful lotuses which strangely shined with beautiful light. Allen's face brightened at the sight of the innocent lotuses floating up on the surface of the lake. She smiled happily.

"…beautiful…it's so…beautiful…" she smiled widely. "Kanda, look at this, it's so…beautiful?" she frowned. Kanda's expression was sad. As if the lotuses remind him of something painful or sad. "Hey…you okay, Kanda?" she asked. Kanda's head snapped up and he shook his head.

"Let's take the Innocence and return to the H.Q." he said and walked wobbly to the lake and kneeled down next to the brightest lotus and picked it up. Inside the pink lotus, an Innocence shined warmly. Kanda's face softened. Too bad Allen wasn't paying attention to him or else, she would've noticed how gentle and calm but also saddened his face looked.

"Yes…we need to go back immediately. Your wounds need tending." She said, a bit disappointed that the beautiful scenery had to be ruined. As the boy took the Innocence, the lake disappeared. Allen sighed. The Innocence wasn't causing a bad phenomenon at least. It was really beautiful beyond words.

"Let's head back." Kanda said as he handed Allen the Innocence. Allen sent a questioning look. "You give that to Komui later. I'm in no mood to face him now."

"Are you sure you're okay, Kanda? You're a bit…weird…" she asked worriedly. Kanda glanced back from his shoulders and grimaced. The girl was putting a really worried face as if… as if he was going to die.

"Just shut up beansprout. Remember, this will be the last time I ever help you in time of danger." He said coldly. Allen sighed.

"Fine, I'll be more careful next time. Thank you for saving me back there…Kanda." She beamed. At least he admitted that he saved her earlier, instead of denying it. Kanda snorted. Suddenly Toma came from the direction of the ruined house where they hid earlier.

"Kanda-dono, Allen, I see you've retrieved the Innocence…thank God. I'm sorry for getting captured so easily earlier…" he bowed down his head.

"No…it wasn't your fault…" Allen shook her head. "Let us get back now then, Toma-san. Kanda's wounds need tending." She smiled.

"Yes, please follow me." He said and walked toward the station. Allen smiled.

'_Mission…accomplished.'_ She thought.

Tbc.

**

* * *

A/N:**

Finally…28 pages…a little less than usual…(sigh) I've never thought that making "the beginning of them" was this hard…oh well, my version is nowhere as good as the original, but this is all I can make for now. I'm not as clever as Hoshino Katsura-sensei, so please pardon me.

I'm sorry for the slow update…I'm a very slow writer, and plus, my cousins came to visit me a while ago and thus, I had to spend my entire time with them. It has been quite a while since the last time I meet them actually, so I feel I need to try to fix our relationship too. And after that...well yes, exam.

Sorry for the inconvenience (bows really low) for those who have reviewed, I thank you so much!!! I'm glad you guys reviewed! Love you guys for it! XDDD

Yeah, romance will begin soon enough. I've tried my best not to make Kanda too OOC, I mean, he has quite a courtesy not to be too violent to a girl. Yeah, that's my opinion from looking at his attitude towards Lenalee. Guys, need help here. Which one is better, Lavi x Lenalee or Lavi x Tyki? Help me decide please??? Lavi's so cute…X3

So far it's 1 for Lavi x Lenalee and 0 for Lavi x Tyki. Which one do you guys want:3


	3. The New Exorcist

**A/N:**

Ugh, finally I manage to update…the exam's over! Hallelujah! XDD I was sure I'd be crazy with all those exams getting on my way…sorry for the long pause…here's my update.

I'm really sorry for the long pause…and to add to it, this chapter is really short. I'm so incapable…(sigh) I'm really sorry…(goes to find her gun to commit a suicide).

Yeah, I didn't make it a Mateel Ghost case for the first mission because…because when I tried, it met a dead end. Believe me, I **did** try to make chapter 2 a Mateel story 'coz it is one of my favorite, but I failed…sadly… TT

Thank you for you reviewers! I'm so happy! Thanks a lot, your reviews really made my gloomy days great! XD

I feel I have to say, that Cross has his own reason for not telling Allen that she has an Innocence. Now then, where is that gun of mine? Oh there it is. (Goes to take it)

**Notice:** OOC-ness, coarse language and bad grammar as usual, and short chapter…

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-man and its characters don't belong to me. They all belong to Hoshino Katsura-sensei. If I own them, I won't be writing this fic…

**

* * *

Chapter 3-The New Exorcist**

Allen sat silently inside the train compartment. Kanda was sitting in front of her and appeared to be fast asleep. Allen sighed in relief to see the boy's bleeding appeared to have stopped already. She had went to the conductor's room and asked for bandages and first aid kits. No, the samurai didn't really make a fuss over his wounds, the girl did. She was really worried, especially since she thought it was her fault that the akuma evolved and all.

The sight of the sleeping exorcist amused her. Who could've guess that that irritable, hot headed samurai's sleeping face was that calm and peaceful?

'_His face looks so calm and serene…it almost scares me to think he's the same irritable person he truly is.'_ Allen thought. She sighed and stared outside the window to the night sky. It was really dark. Twinkle little stars flickered in the pitch black night innocently. She yawned. They were going to arrive back at the Black Order in 3 hours.

'_Might as well catch a quick nap.'_ She thought and before she realized, she had drifted to a nice, peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Oi, you lazy sprout, wake up. We've arrived." a familiar harsh voice was heard, messing Allen's beautiful dream. The girl shook her head and yawned sleepily. 

"Oh, we've arrived?" she asked fuzzily. She glanced to the corner of the compartment and found a pile of soiled bandages stacked there scruffily. She stared at Kanda and frowned. "Hey, isn't that your—Kanda! You shouldn't take your bandages off yet! What if the wounds—"

"Shut up, I've healed." Kanda cut. Allen scowled again.

"That simply cannot be true! Let me see your wounds!" she tugged the samurai's uniform off forcefully and gasped slightly. The wounds were no more. There were only small scars left on where the wounds previously were. She stroked the scars softly in disbelief. How could…no…how can that be? That was…unbelievable…

"Now, are you happy? So, stop that already, beansprout." Kanda ordered harshly. Allen's head snapped up in realization of what she was doing. Her face flushed and she immediately drew back.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just worried…really, sorry. Haha…" she laughed embarrassedly. Kanda turned around to hide his slightly pinkish face. That girl just went along and touched anything she wanted. So naïve…it almost…dare he say…cute?

"Whatever, let's go, beansprout." Kanda replied, trying to sound as cold as he could.

"O-okay." She replied and followed the older boy out. Toma was already waiting outside, ready to escort the two back to the tower of Black Order.

As they arrived in Black Order, Allen realized she had lost one of her gloves; the one that covered for her left hand. She looked slightly worried. There's no way she could hide that left hand of hers away from the head officer and his staffs now. Especially since Kanda had told her to go to report the mission by herself.

She sighed worriedly. Kanda seemed to notice that and sighed too. He suddenly took the Innocence from the girl and strode towards the head officer's office, leaving the girl alone. Allen flinched when the boy took the Innocence suddenly from her and froze.

"Hey, what's with that attitude? And didn't you say you don't want to meet Komui-san right now?" she asked slightly annoyed. Kanda snorted.

"Shut up, stupid beansprout. I changed my mind. There's something I must report to that guy personally." He replied coldly before walking away. Allen stared at him in more confusion than ever. Was that guy trying to help her or something like that? Wouldn't he be telling everybody about it? Was he really that kind?

'_I can't figure out what's in the head of that guy. What a weird guy.'_ She thought. _'But he's right. I can't see Komui-san without another pair of gloves.' _She sighed.

'_I wonder why did he help me back there anyway? Didn't he say he hated cursed people? Doesn't he hate me then? If he does, he certainly has a strange way of showing it.'_ she thought.

She was truthfully glad that Kanda didn't loathe her (maybe) and was kind (if you could say that) towards her. Even after knowing about the curse. But she still felt a bit anxious. She wanted to know if it was merely pity the samurai was showing her. Because if it was, she wanted him to stop.

She didn't want to be hated, but didn't want to be pitied even more. That's just felt so pathetic. Affection showed based on pity was never genuine. She didn't want someone faked affection towards her because they pitied her.

She didn't want pity. She'd had enough of that kind of affection already. Lots of people pitied her before Mana found her. As an abandoned child who had no one to take care of her, she had been pitied by lots of people passing her by. Probably because she was thrown away by her own parents; her own flesh and blood who were supposed to be the ones who loved about her more than anybody else.

Timcanpy landed on its master's head lazily. Allen sighed. "Let's go back to our room, Tim. I need another glove." She said and both returned to Allen's sleeping chamber.

* * *

"Welcome back, Kanda-kun!" Komui greeted cheerfully. "How's mission with Allen-chan?" 

"Annoying. I'd rather you don't pair me with her again in the future." He said coldly. "I've got the Innocence." The raven haired exorcist put the glowing crystal on the head officer's table.

"Oh yes, another great successful mission from you. You really are one of the best exorcists Black Order has, Kanda-kun." Komui said proudly. Kanda twitched.

"Shut the hell up." He growled silently. "Oh, right. There's something you might want to confirm. This might not be the only Innocence we retrieved today."

"Huh? Meaning?" Komui tilted his head. Kanda nodded and huffed.

"I'll explain later. Now, for the report." He said.

* * *

"Aah! So refreshing! That's just what I needed, a fresh hot bath after a long tiring trip." Allen said after taking a bath in the girls' bathroom. She petted Timcanpy softly and giggled. "That really felt great. Wonder if Kanda had already taken a bath? His hair's so soft…I wonder what does he use to wash it?" 

It sure wasn't like she was worried about her hair and all, but she was just curious. Maybe she was kind of attracted to that raven haired exorcist or something like that? Nah, that couldn't be. Surely not with that grumpy exorcist.

"Let's go to eat, Tim. I'm really hungry." She stated. Suddenly she saw a finder running hurriedly toward her and panted slightly.

"Ah, there you are, Allen-chan." The finder smiled. Allen tilted her head. What's that guy doing looking for her? "You are Allen Vallentina Walker, right?" he asked, reassuring himself. Allen nodded. "Have you been taking a bath? No wonder I couldn't find you anywhere." He laughed.

"What is it?" Allen asked. The finder slammed his fist to his own palm like someone who just remembered something.

"Oh yea, I was sent to find you by the head officer. He wants to see you in his office now." The finder said.

"Komui-san is?" she asked. What was it that he suddenly summoned her to his office? Was it about Kanda's wounds? But they've healed already, right? Or…did Kanda tell him how troublesome she was that the akuma evolved thanks to her and he got hurt badly thanks to it?

"Yeah, he was talking about Innocence that you've got with you or something like that." The finder replied.

"Innocence? But I thought Kanda has the Innocence with him?" she asked in pure confusion. Now she was really, really confused. What Innocence? She had almost absolutely nothing of such with her. The finder merely shrugged. Allen sighed. "Never mind. I'll go to see him now. Thank you for informing me." She said and headed toward the head officer's office along with Tim loyally following beside her.

* * *

A soft knock on the door was heard and a bluish silver eye peeked inside the head officer's slightly opened door. "Komui-san, are you in?" Allen asked shyly. Komui lifted up his sleepy face and smiled. 

"Oh, yes. Come in, come in, Allen-chan." He said cheerily. Allen sighed in relief at his ever-cheerful mood and entered slowly before Komui told her to sit down and so she did.

"You must be wondering why you're summoned here so suddenly in the middle of your free time, right?" the head officer asked. Allen nodded shyly. She still felt somewhat uncomfortable near the head officer even though his cheerful attitude made it really easy to get along with that guy.

"Ano, Komui-san…Kanda—I mean Kanda-san has given you the Innocence we retrieved, right? So what's this about the Innocence you said is in my possession and all?" the girl asked curiously. Komui laughed merrily and shook his head.

"Now, now Allen, you don't to be formal with me. You can just call him Kanda like you normally do. The finder Toma's already told me that you call him by his surname. He said that boy seemed much annoyed though he really doesn't want to be called sir, or mister, or such. Especially, don't ever call him by his given name if you don't want to die." Komui said in a childish tone. Allen's face reddened in embarrassment and giggled a little.

"Now then, time to get in to business. May I see your left arm please, Allen-chan?" he asked politely. Allen gasped. Oh no, what should she do now? There's no way she could hide that away from him. She lowered her head slowly and shook her head weakly. Komui asked, "Why not? No need to be afraid…I'm not going to do anything to it."

"No…please don't." she whispered. "It…it's too ugly beyond belief…" Komui flinched. So it was right…her arm was…"I don't know how did you find out about my arm, but…please, don't…don't make me show you…the curse I bear since I was born."

Allen bit her lower lip slightly. Now, how did the head officer find out? There's no way Cross-san would report that in the recommendation otherwise Komui would've asked her about it earlier if it was in the recommendation letter. Toma then? No, that couldn't possibly be true either. He only saw it when her arm changed. Kanda…no.

Allen shook her head. No, she didn't want to think about it. Just when she thought Kanda was kind towards her…just when she thought she could trust him…why did he have to…betray her trust? Why him of all people? Allen's first friend…

No wait, friend? There's no way a cold ignorant person like Kanda Yuu would care about a mere finder like her. There's no way he would be so kind to think of her as a friend. For him, a finder was a finder. No more than a tool for searching information and guide. She was no different. Why should she think she was more than any other finders?

Allen chuckled bitterly. Yeah, it was stupid of her to think so. There's no way Kanda Yuu would consider her feelings or even care of someone's wellbeing, especially not a cursed person like her. Yeah, so stupid…

"…I understand." Komui said finally. Allen lifted up her head and stared. What? Did he really give up that easily? "Can you follow me somewhere, Allen?" he asked and stepped into a lift. Allen stared carefully and then decided to follow him after all.

* * *

As Komui activated the lift, they both descend down into a room Allen never had thought there would be any. She glanced around in amazement. The Black Order was such a mysterious place. Suddenly the lift stopped in the middle of the room. The girl stared at the head officer in confusion. Why did they stop? 

"Err…Komui-san, why do we stop here? There's nothing in here and I—" the white haired girl stopped when clawed hands surrounded with blue aura touched her side and she shrieked. "W-what's this?!" she asked in panicky.

"How is it, Hevlaska? Is this girl one?" Komui asked with a serious smile in his face.

"Komui-san!" Allen called when the clawed hands lifted her up. A dragon-like creature with the face of a woman stared at her.

The creature's hair (or something like that) grabbed her left hand tightly. She was being held tightly but still, being stuck in a very uncomfortable situation like that, everyone would panic. Allen was no different. Though she was a strong and brave girl, but still…having someone touching your body and exploring it just didn't feel right.

'_Have to free myself! Have to—I can't! If I do…my arm!' _she struggled with her own thoughts. If she were to free herself, she might have to use the arm. But if she used the arm, the head officer would be able to see…her curse. She didn't want the thing to keep exploring every part of her cells, as if looking for something, but she didn't want her arm to be seen either. What should she do?!

Yes, even though she despised her curse, she couldn't help but to count on it too. It was quite ironic that way but her arm helped her a lot whenever she faced a dangerous situation, like when she saved Kanda and Toma from the akuma back there in Calais.

"I-Innocence…" the creature whispered. What? What did that thing say? "Innocence…"

'_No! Stop! Stop it! Move! Move now!'_ Allen shivered. The creature called Hevlaska's cold touch gave her creeps. The creature seemed to have noticed since she immediately loosened her grip, but still clenched to her carefully so she wouldn't fall down and get hurt.

"Relax…Don't be afraid, I am not your enemy." She said in a very motherly tone as she lowered her head toward the white haired girl's. As their foreheads touched each other, a shining light formed. "2 percent…16 percent…32 percent…45 percent…65 percent…" she stopped and Allen looked up to her worriedly.

"It seems 65 percent is the maximum synchro ratio you get with your weapon right now." She said softly. Allen tilted her head as she tried to calm herself down.

"Synchro ratio?" she asked, totally confused.

"It's a numeric reading for the lifeline of your anti-akuma weapon activation. The lower the number, the harder it is to activate, and the wielder may be endangered." She lowered Allen back to the ground. "I had no intention of frightening you."

"I just wanted to feel your Innocence, in order to know it." Hevlaska stated calmly. "Allen Walker, your Innocence, in a black future, will create a great destroyer of time."

"M-my Innocence? Destroyer of time? W-what is this supposed to mean?" Allen asked in confusion. Komui suddenly clapped his hands and smiled cheerily.

"I feel as if I don't understand anything but wasn't it amazing? Hevlaska's prediction often comes true you know." He said naughtily. "Well, we can sure to count on Allen from now on can't we?"

"K-Komui-san, what is the meaning of all this?!" Allen demanded after she calmed herself down. Komui's face turned serious.

"Yes, Allen Vallentina Walker. You, the new finder in Black Order who had just arrived here two days ago, are really an exorcist." Komui said. Allen gasped. What…what did he just say?

"That left hand you said to be your curse, is actually your anti-akuma weapon; your Innocence. It is a parasitic type Innocence, one of the rarer types." The head officer stated. "I must say it is quite sad that a girl like you is actually a soldier for life, but anyways, congratulations, Allen Walker." He smiled.

"I-I don't know what to say! Thank you, Komui-san! Thank you!" Allen bowed down her head.

"We look forward to working together with you from now on too then, as an exorcist, Allen Walker. Let's continue to try hard for the world's sake, even though you're not really getting paid or anything but…welcome to Black Order once again…exorcist." Komui offered his hand and Allen shook it happily.

"Thank you! I will definitely do my best!" the girl beamed.

* * *

Allen was still in a bit of a trance. She was really happy right now. She walked down the corridor to her room with a wide smile on her lips after Komui had finished explaining everything about her Innocence to her. Fortunately, he didn't find any wounds otherwise Allen would've been traumatized rather than happy right now, but since he didn't, well… 

It was like a dream come true. She was finally an exorcist! Timcanpy followed suit beside her and stared in confusion at its master's state. Allen was never like that. Not as long as Tim could remember. Suddenly she bumped onto someone because she wasn't really watching where she was going. She was busy with her own thoughts after all.

"O-ow! S-sorry, I wasn't looking!" Allen bowed down her head a bit out of habit, but when she stared at the dark exorcist uniform of the person she collided with, she immediately scowled. "Kanda?"

"Che, watch where you're going, beansprout." Kanda spat and ignored her apology. Just when he began to walk away, Allen stopped him.

"Wait! Wait just a minute, Kanda!" she called. Kanda paused. "Was…was it you who told Komui-san about my left hand?" she asked hesitantly.

"So what if I was, beansprout?" Kanda glared over his shoulder and Allen clenched her fists tightly.

"Why…? Why did you do it? Even though I—" Kanda suddenly cut.

"Even an idiot could easily find out that your arm was an Innocence by looking at the wound it caused on the stupid akuma upon hitting it back there." Kanda continued coldly. "Besides, only Innocence reacts to akuma, stupid sprout."

Allen's eyes widened at the words. He knew…! He knew it from the very start that her arm was an Innocence! So that's why he told Komui about it; because he was sure that it was an Innocence, not a curse like she had always thought it was.

"It's a shame that a stupid sprout like you is in fact an exorcist." The older boy snorted. "Blame your fate if you must, beansprout, but don't expect it to change though. Just try not to become a burden starting from now on or other exorcists would actually leave you to die. Well, if you don't want to die that is."

The white haired girl could feel tears stinging in her eyes, threatening to spill. But it wasn't tears of anger or hurt; it was tears of happiness and joy. When Kanda started to walk away again, she called again, "Kanda!" this time the boy didn't stop. "Thank you! Thank you, Kanda! Thank you!"

The raven haired exorcist didn't reply, but the white haired girl was satisfied now that she had found out that the raven haired boy didn't betray her trust at all. He was actually listening when she poured out all her feelings and will to him back there.

She had told him she wanted so badly to become an exorcist and so he told the head officer about it. If only she hadn't wanted to become one, he wouldn't tell Komui about it surely…would he?

Allen sweatdropped at the thought and then chuckled. She stared at her left arm and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for hating you and accusing you of being a curse all these times…" she talked to it. "Let's try hard together too from now on."

Tim landed on Allen's head and rested there. The girl chuckled. "Mana, are you watching?" she asked. "I'm finally an exorcist now, Mana. Please continue to watch over me too. Just like you always do."

Tbc.

**

* * *

A/N:**

Grrh…short chapter and oh, the drama…(Grumbles) OK, sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Honestly, it's even shorter than Allen. (Runs away from Allen's wrath)

Anyway, since it's so short, I'll post the next one tomorrow. Sorry again for the super short chapter. Anyway, even if it's so short, review please???

Finally, Allen is an exorcist now. Honestly, making him (her) a finder isn't as easy as I thought. I'm actually glad I'm finally making her an exorcist. Also, this is harder than I've thought. I kept typing "him" instead of "her" and "he" instead of "she". (Sighs again).

Yeah, in this story, Allen's sychro ratio is still low, since she rarely uses it. But it'll improve for sure…Hevlaska is making her first (and maybe last) appearance! She's scaring Allen-tan! Lol. Okay, minna-san, see you guys on the next chapter…

So far it's:

5 for Lavi x Lenalee

And

2 for Tyki x Lavi

Votes are still accepted! For those who have voted, please don't vote twice. Just to be fair. 3 And thank you for voting. X3 review please? (Gives puppy eyes look)


	4. The Black Order's Destructive Affairs?

**A/N:**

Here's the update as promised. I took this chapter from the anime story, "The Black Order's Destructive Affairs" with a few changes (yulen of course). I love this chapter from the anime since it is the funniest one yet followed by the Kanda's story "Sorta Funny Mansion" or whatever it was. Komui's so funny in this part. Haha…

**Notice:** OOC-ness, coarse language and bad grammar as usual…getting bored reading this? Me too…but that's the truth… grammar sucks

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-man and its characters don't belong to me. They all belong to Hoshino Katsura-sensei. Groans just how many times must I say this? It's obvious that I don't own it, 'coz if I do, D.Gray-Man will be a bad story in my hands. Shame and I don't want that since DGM is my all-time favorite.

* * *

**Chapter 4-The Black Order's Destructive Affairs?**

Allen woke up with stomach grumbling. She had done something really, really stupid yesterday, it is, forgetting to go to eat; instead she went to sleep immediately after hearing Komui's explanation about her Innocence. She was too excited after hearing that she was actually an exorcist.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and put on her shirt and pants; for some reason, she liked wearing pants better than skirts. She thought it was more comfortable and convenient to wear. She glanced at her finder uniform she had just worn once and had gotten torn here and there. It didn't matter though, she no longer need to wear it. She smiled at the thought. She really glad she decided to go to Black Order after all.

Timcanpy fluttered its wings and then flew to land on top of Allen's head. Allen sighed and spoke softly, "I'm so hungry now Tim…I guess it's because I was too excited that I forgot to do what I like to do the most; eat." She chuckled.

"What do you say that we go to eat something now?" Tim flew to her side. "Decided then. We'll eat all things Jerry can prepare!" she said, giving her golem a thumb up.

* * *

When she came out of her room, there was a small sound of explosion from the lower ground. She looked down to it and saw only darkness. When a certain raven haired exorcist passed by, she immediately called him. 

"Kanda!" the girl approached him. "What was that sound just now?" she asked.

"How should I know? Don't talk to me, bean sprout." He said gruffly.

"But what if something happens?" she asked again. Kanda snorted again and walked to his sleeping chamber.

"You're awfully noisy for this early in the morning." He said and left the girl alone.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's in some kind of bad mood today. That's why his words are so harsh." Lenalee said, approaching the girl with a tray of coffee glasses.

"I see…" she said. "By the way, I wonder what that awful sound was earlier."

"There's probably something going on down in the science department. I'm sorry, my brother and the others are so noisy sometimes." She said.

"No…it's not necessary…oh yeah, are you going to the dining hall, Lenalee? I'll go with you." Allen offered.

"No way! You can't go to the dining hall now! You mustn't!" she said immediately.

"Huh? Why not?" The white haired girl asked.

"B-because we're in a middle of a big cleaning session. The jelly's a real problem so it's better not to get involved." She said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, then I'll help you cleaning it up." She offered again. Lenalee immediately shoved her tray of coffee glasses in front of the white haired girl.

"Don't, please! Why don't you go with me down to the science department and help me bring this coffee to my brother instead of going to the dining hall?" she asked.

"Eh? But I haven't eaten anything since yesterday!" Allen protested but the older girl ignored it. Allen pouted but followed the older exorcist down to the science department.

* * *

"Section leader Reever, what if we have to work on this until we die?" Johnny, the guy with thick glasses moaned. 

"Don't give up, it'll be over soon…" the brown haired man answered. "Maybe…" he added and the glasses man immediately threw his face to the table in resignation. "At any rate we're taking a break soon anyway."

"That's because today is Allen-chan's welcoming party isn't it?" Russel asked. Instead of answering it, the squad leader turned to the strange looking robot.

"Hey, 65, could it be that you're planning on MC-ing it?" he asked.

"That's a given, considering I am the most energetic one of the bunch." The blue robot answered.

"I'm jealous of you, 65, you don't even know how tiredness feels like…" Tapp Dopp whined.

"Geez, head officer, what is he doing in a middle of busy schedule like today?" Johnny groaned. "He could have helped a bit more!"

Suddenly a bit of crashing sound was heard and Komui entered the room with a cheery smile. "Hey everyone! Wake up, wake up! Look at what I brought you guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Head officer?" Reever looked shocked with the huge thing that was standing behind the head officer. "W-what the hell is that thing?"

"This is not a mere thing!" Komui pouted. "This is our science department's savior! His name is Komurin! I've just finished building it!" he grinned. "He has 100 of my brain and personality copied! He's an Innocence omnipotent robot." He finished in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, so?" Tapp Dopp asked in confusion.

"You didn't let me finish!" Komui pouted. "He can not only decrypt files but he also has surgical and care support for anti-akuma weaponry. In other words, he's another me! Now it will make our work easier---!" he said in a super-confident mode before all science department members circled around him and hugged him with anime tears flowing. Some could even hear hallelujah chorus being played in the background.

"Head Officer---!!!" all shouted in unison while Komui's grin widened.

"I know, I know, I'm so great." He said proudly. Suddenly Lenalee and Allen entered the room with the trays of coffee.

"Anyone for coffee?" Lenalee smiled. Komui immediately turned around and smiled cheerily at his sister.

"Lenalee, Lenalee, congratulate your brother in making a savior for our science department. This is Komurin II! Komurin, meet my darling sister Lenalee and oh, Allen-chan's here too!" Komui said while skipping to his sister cheerfully. Lenalee sweatdropped at the huge robot who was currently staring at her and Allen curiously.

"Komurin II?" Allen tilted her head. "Why the "II"?" she asked. Komui pouted.

"Because…before I could show my former one to everyone, it got decimated by Kanda-kun…" he said. "He said something about eating his soba or such…" Everyone sweatdropped.

"That doesn't sound like much of a useful robot does it?" Tapp Dopp whispered to Johnny. Johnny nodded.

"Or else it was just not a good time for Kanda's bug to be around." Johnny added.

"But this one is different! This one is the copy of me! I guarantee this guy will be useful for all of us!" he said certainly. Suddenly the robot (being the exact copy of Komui) took the head officer's yosshi coffee cup and drank it.

"Nii-san, can this guy drink coffee?" Lenalee asked while the robot finished the coffee that was supposed to be Komui's share.

"What are you talking about, Lenalee? Even though he is an exact copy of me, he is only a robot, of course he can't—" Komui paused at the burping sound from the robot. "Ah, he drank it all."

Suddenly Komurin began hiccupping like someone who has stomach indigestion and sparks of electricity flew around his head. The guys began to panic as the robot uttered something like, "My…name is…Komurin. I make…exorcists…stronger."

"Th-that's right, Komurin. That's a good boy!" Komui praised the robot.

"H-hey, Head Officer, that thing's acting strange, are you sure it's okay?" Reever asked doubtfully.

"Hahahaha, acting strange you said? Komurin is my creation so he's perfect in every way, get it, huh, huh, huh?!" Komui said waving his hand at Reever continuously.

"Oh Nii-san…" Lenalee sighed. The robot turned his attention to the girl and began to move toward her.

"I will perform surgery to make this girl macho." He said. Everyone jaw-dropped and yelled a horrified screams.

"To make Lenalee macho???!!!" Komui shed anime tears all over. "No, no, stop! I can't even imagine it!!!" he said getting panicked.

"No, I will definitely make this girl stronger by making her macho." Komurin chanted as it stepped forward and Lenalee stepped back. "Surgery time, surgery time."

"Ah, Lenalee, run, quickly!" Komui was more panicked than her. Suddenly the robot's arms stretched out and grabbed Lenalee's smaller form. She shrieked and dropped the tray she was carrying.

"Aah!" Lenalee cried.

"Lenalee!" Komui yelled.

"Ah, he took Lenalee!" Allen said.

"What is going to happen? Ah, this is so wrong!" Johnny said as he began to shake Allen beside him violently.

"But somehow I'm a bit excited…" Tapp Dopp said.

"Does this even an appropriate time to say that?!" Reever yelled in panicky at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Someone hurry up and do something to stop Komurin!" Komui yelled in panicky. Reever sighed and took out a laser gun from a box near the bookshelf.

"Oh god, Head Officer, where is that robot's main circuit?!" he asked, while the weapon began to charge for energy.

"Oh, that is…" Komui smiled and went silent. "UNACCEPTABLE!!!" he yelled and cried anime tears again. "I built Komurin with my sweat, tears, and love! I won't forgive you if you just destroy him like that!" he said. Reever sweatdropped and sighed.

"Then, you don't care what's going to happen to Lenalee?" the assistant asked.

"AAAH!!!" Komui yelled and more anime tears flowed out even more from his eyes. "That, that, that's unacceptable too!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Reever sighed and lowered his weapon.

"Nii-san, hurry up and let me down from here!" Lenalee said.

"Ah, my treasured Lenalee!" Komui said. Komurin, as if understood the head officer's weakness sent him a lovely (?) look and purred cutely. "A-ah, but I treasure Komurin too…but Lenalee is precious too…AAH! What am I supposed to do now?!" he looked like a real stressed out guy before a glimpse of slyness shone in his eyes.

"Ah, that's right, Allen-chan you're here aren't you?" Komui clasped his hands. Allen gasped and stepped back a little. Somehow, his tone made her feel something bad was about to happen.

"Komurin, good news! It seems that being: Allen Walker's injured anti-akuma weapon is bothering her!" Komui said suddenly. Allen dropped the tray in her hands in astonishment. What the fucking…

"Head Officer! He's planning to sacrifice Allen!" Russel who was hiding under a table said in panicky.

"He's a demon!" Tapp Dopp shivered.

"Head Officer!" Reever pointed his laser gun at the robot again.

"Wound…" The robot glanced at the green cross embedded to Allen's left arm and it seemed he mistook it for a wound.

"Ah, err…w-wait for a second…" Allen stepped back fearfully. Komurin began to scan the girl's figure and he immediately changed his target.

"Target changed: target changed. I will proceed to fix Allen Walker's left arm first." He said and a bottle of strange spray came out from the robot. The robot sprayed the strange gas at Lenalee and sent her limp in his arms.

"Lenalee!" Komui yelled.

"He paralyzed her with some gas!" Johnny said.

"Don't worry, her nerves are stable." 65 said while watching Lenalee with a pair of goggle.

"I don't think that's the point…" Allen sweatdropped.

"Target changed: repair Allen Walker's anti-akuma weapon first. Target lock on…locked on!" Komurin chanted as he placed Lenalee on the floor gently. Allen stepped back again.

"Head Officer!" Reever scolded as Komui ran to get Lenalee. "Allen! Run away!"

"B-but to where?" she asked in panicky.

"Anywhere! Just make sure it's far away from here!" the man replied.

"R-right!" Allen immediately dashed away from the place and ran out from the room. Komurin turned around and proceeded to chase after her out of the room.

* * *

Allen tried to run as fast as she could, but no matter how fast she ran, the robot seemed to have no trouble following her at all. She cried anime tears all over. 

'_Oh man, what did I do to deserve this?'_ she thought to herself as she circled around the home to avoid getting captured.

* * *

"So, do you understand, everyone? We must do what we can to stop that menacing robot and save Allen-chan." Reever said while Komui was still cradling the unconscious Lenalee and shed anime tears. 

"Roger sir!" everyone replied.

"Squad Leader Reever! It may be presumptuous of me, but I have a good plan!" Tapp Dopp raised his hand.

"Oh, very well, what is it?" Reever asked. Tapp saluted.

"I like to call it: A Tear of Grief is A Ray of Light Plan!" he decided quickly on a name to give to his plan while Johnny and Russel put a strange look on their faces.

"What kind of a plan is it?" Reever gawked.

"We capture him with this rope!" Tapp said, causing Russel and Johnny to do anime fall. Reever sighed.

"That won't work…"

"Squad leader, you're way too thick-headed. In science, sometimes you must go back to the basics!" Tapp chuckled.

"Well then, give it your best." Reever sighed and gave a thumb up. Tapp Dopp smiled in triumph and ran outside the office.

"Here I go!" he said, twirling his lasso before crashing sounds were heard and he was flung away back into the office. "I screwed up."

"That was fast." Reever sighed.

"The enemy is moving at 30km/h northwest down the corridor!" Russel said looking at his so called radar. Johnny laughed in a creepy way.

"It seems my part has come." He put a sinister smile.

"Do you have any plan, Johnny?" Reever looked lazy. Oh man, why did he have to work with these kinds of people?

"Of course I do!" he took out a remote control. "This is it!" he pushed a few buttons and a strange robot with lots of stuff sauntered in. Reever almost fell from his chair at that.

"Another robot?!" he asked in surprise.

"He's got a lot of stuff." 65 said.

"Johnny, what the hell is this thing?" Reever looked more frightened than confused. Of course, after seeing Komurin, any robot would look dangerous.

"This is the robot I secretly build and still under more development now! It may look weak, but under further advances, it might even take down akuma and become a ultimate fighting robot!" he said proudly. Reever sighed. "Go now, my robot!"

And the robot sauntered out from the office like the way it sauntered in to help (?) Allen. Reever sighed. He had his doubts on that stuff.

Allen was still running around here and there while the huge robot didn't seem to be willing to give up chasing her. She had begun to feel tired and when she looked in front of her another strange robot appeared out of a corridor.

"Whoa, another strange thing!" she said. "It has a lot of cleaning gadget attached to it…"

"Allen Walker, go to the warehouse! Hurry!" the robot chanted.

"What? The warehouse?" Allen glanced backward and saw Komurin coming towards her.

"This way Allen Walker! Follow me!" 65 said while waving a strange radiating red glow. Allen didn't bother to think anymore and followed the two robots' instruction; she ran into the warehouse and closed the door behind her.

"Ano, I've entered the warehouse…" she said while propping herself on her knees and gasped for breath.

"Yosh, leave the rest to me!" Johnny said certainly. Allen was just starting to breathe in relief when the strange robot started to clean up the dust in the warehouse.

"Eh? It…it just started cleaning…" Allen sweatdropped.

"Oh no! The program is too delicate furthermore if it see a dust it has to clean it!" Johnny started banging his head to the wall and Reever sighed.

"I knew it would end up this way…" he took a walkie-talkie. "Allen, sorry about this, but hurry up and return to home! You will certainly be saved there!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!" Allen went pale when Komurin barged into the warehouse and destroyed the closed door. She cried anime tears and began to run out from the warehouse in panicky. Komurin again turned to chase her down.

"Wait! I must tend to your injuries!" Komurin said as he sent missiles flying towards the white haired exorcist. Allen tried her best to avoid getting hit by those dangerous looking things.

"This way, aren't you just giving me more injuries?!" her words seemed to have fallen to deaf ears since Komurin didn't bother to listen to her and just kept shooting missiles at the poor girl. 65 appeared from a trick door on the floor and waved his strange gadget towards the corridor.

"Don't give up Allen, this way." he pointed. Allen braked immediately and turned into the said corridor while 65 entered the trick door again and disappeared from the path just before Komurin could pulverize him into flatter than a pancake.

"I'm here, I'm Allen Walker!" Allen didn't know what else to say and suddenly an upside down pyramid shaped elevator Komui used to take her to Hevlaska yesterday floated up with every member of the science division on it.

"Oi, over here!" Reever said. Allen smiled in a bit of relief.

"Everyone…"

"Wait long? We've got you covered now!" he said.

Komurin's loud and noisy steps could be heard as he came running into the scene. Reever glared with a serious look and glanced at Johnny.

"Johnny, now!"

"Got it!" the glasses man answered. He pushed a button on the control panel and a huge gun appeared from the pyramid shaped elevator's side. He pushed buttons while other members pumped in the energy for the gun.

"Get ready, Komurin II! Don't underestimate us nerds!" Johnny said certainly. Just in time, since Komurin just burst in into the scene, and Allen was cornered on the railing. She glanced backward and saw deep endless dark hole and wondered if she could finally meet Mana again if she fell down there.

"Do it!!!" everyone exclaimed.

Johnny was about to shot the infuriating robot when Komui suddenly jumped in from the second floor with anime tears bursting out from his eyes. Reever and the others gawked.

"Don't shoot!!!" he landed on Johnny and circled his hands around the man's face. "Don't shoot my Komurin!!!" he cried anime tears.

"Don't you care about what's going to happen to Allen?!" Reever yelled.

"Komurin is not evil!!!" Komui defended, refusing to give up on the robot.

"Gotta…save Allen!" Johnny pulled a lever and gawked. "Oh no…"

The lever was a movement controller, and because he pulled it until its limit, the elevator started rotating around the room while shooting laser beam around here and there. Allen almost fell down if she didn't catch the broken railing while Komurin was busy dodging the rays.

"Head Officer!!!" Reever yelled while trying to hold on to the railing on the elevator and the said thing was still rotating in full speed.

"This is mutiny, this is mutiny!" Johnny yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Komui was panicked too.

"What is this uproar?" Kanda entered with his usual frown.

"Kanda!" Allen called. "We will talk later. If we can't stop this thing…" Allen glanced at the robot. Kanda stared at him and the robot stared back.

"If we at least know his weakness, it'd be okay…" Allen said.

"I know where his weakness is." Kanda said flatly.

"Eh?"

"I should, since I destroyed one like him before." He said, recalling the time when he sliced an infuriating robot that ate his soba in three with Mugen.

"Where is it? The weakness I mean?"

"The hollow place on the nape of his neck." The scowling samurai answered flatly.

"The hollow place on the nape of his neck, eh?" Allen took out a pen and a notebook. Where the hell did she put that in? Go figure. "Wait, where the heck is that?!" she asked again.

"Then I guess dying here is your fate as well." Kanda put a sly smirk and stepped back into the corridor where he had come from.

"Eeeeh?! C'mon where is it?!!" Allen waved her hands around in panicky.

"The enemy is approaching! Allen, be careful!" Russel called as the pyramid elevator finally stopped rotating. Komurin also stopped dancing around like some nuts and the door on his chest opened. A hand stretched out from it and caught Allen's right foot. The robot hauled her up upside down.

"Allen Walker, successfully captured. Preparing for surgery." Komurin chanted.

"Whoa!" Allen stared. Everything was upside down; or rather, it was her who was upside down.

"Allen!" Reever called.

"Allen!" Tapp Dopp stared in horror.

"Let's do surgery, let's do surgery, let's do some surgery already!" there were small white robots inside Komurin's opened chest and Allen swore they looked a lot like robot versions of Komui. They were holding scissors, drills, hammer, and even knives dangerously.

"I-Innocence, activate!" Allen invoked her left arm and formed the large white claw. She just shivered at the thought of getting operated by some strange distrusted robots.

"Oh, it's her anti-akuma weapon!" Reever said hopefully. "And she is a parasitic type too! A rare kind of exorcist!"

Suddenly a small dart went flying from a blow pipe and stabbed Allen's back. Her arm immediately turned back to the normal scaly form and she went limp.

"Ha? HEAD OFFICER!!!" Reever yelled at Komui who was putting an innocent look while holding a blow pipe in his hand.

"Ha…I can't move…" Allen said. Her body felt numb all over. The dart seemed to be containing some sort of anesthesia that paralyzed her system.

"He has a blow pipe, he has a blow pipe! Take it! Take it!" Reever and his men started besieging Komui and climbed onto him, trying to snatch away the blow pipe from him.

"Bu-But if she had attacked, Komurin would—Komurin would—" Komui struggled while Reever, Johnny and Tapp Dopp grabbed a hold on him and pinned him down to the floor.

As they managed to take the blow pipe, Allen's groaning voice could be heard. She was slowly being pulled into the robot's chest.

"It's no use…I can't gather any strength…" she murmured.

"Allen!" Reever yelled.

All the ruckus caused someone who was sleeping peacefully in the corner of the room to awaken. Yes, it was Lenalee. Realizing her friend was in danger, she activated her Innocence straight away. Lenalee Lee's anti-akuma weapon was the Dark Boots.

"Innocence, activate!" she invoked the anti-akuma weapon and started floating in the air with them. Komurin sensed some kind of danger and thus he shot missiles at her but she dodged them gracefully, performing an arc in the sky before gracefully kicking Komurin's dark purplish eye in the middle of his head.

The robot's grasp on Allen's feet went loose and she was sent flying toward the outlet in the middle of the corridor. The home part of the black order was built in form of a ring and thus the core was not floored. It was vacant, restricted by some strong steel railing.

If you stared down the vacant space, you'd see nothing other than pure darkness below. If one fell from there, no one knew what would happen to them. No one had dared to try to do so before (and no straight-sensed people would dare to try to do so if they still loved their lives!)

"Allen!" Lenalee gasped in surprise. She hadn't expected Komurin to be throwing Allen out of the way as the white haired girl fell down from the outlet down to the endless darkness below.

"No! Allen!" Reever called.

'_Oh crap…'_ Allen thought as she tried to activate her arm, but again; no avail. The anesthesia was still taking effect. Nicely if one might say.

The cursed white haired girl closed her eyes. She prepared herself for the inevitable fall, when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her body protectingly and when she realized, she was lifted in bridal style by a certain dark haired exorcist.

'_K-Kanda?!'_ Her eyes widened. The scowling samurai had leaped without warning from the lower ground and caught the girl in his arms. He made use of the long iron gun barrel stretched out from the mid lower part of the pyramid shaped elevator as a kicking anvil and created enough force to leap to the upper ground safely. He landed very gracefully that Allen didn't even feel the slightest vibration when they landed.

"Kanda!" Lenalee smiled in relief after seeing her friend had been saved from the dangerous fall. The girl turned her attention back to the robot. She leaped in the air, again performing a graceful arc before pulverizing the robot, destroying every system. Finally, victory reigned.

Realizing there was no more danger, Kanda put Allen down to her own feet and the girl could feel her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She stumbled slightly from the remaining effect of the anesthesia and made the dark haired boy caught her again in his arms.

"K-Kanda…ano…thanks…for saving me." she stuttered, face bright scarlet. Kanda snorted.

"Che, you're such a trouble, stupid beanpsrout." He spat. Actually he surprised himself by saving the girl once more after he had vowed to himself never to save the girl ever again. But strangely, he felt the very duty to do so whenever he saw her in trouble. When he saw the girl fell from the upper ground earlier, his body moved on his own and he didn't even realize what he was doing until they landed safely.

"Oh gee, thanks a lot." Allen said sarcastically but then smiled. So Lenalee was right after all; Kanda was really a nice person deep inside. The entire science department crew clapped their hands and applauded at the magnificent rescuing Kanda just done. Allen flushed at that and Kanda sent them death glares, shutting them off at once.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee asked worriedly. Allen nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks Lenalee."

"No, I'm sorry, I was careless and almost let you fell if it wasn't for Kanda. Good thing you were there, Kanda." Lenalee smiled. Kanda snorted and threw away his gaze.

"Yo, Allen, are you okay?" Reever and the others ran towards the girl. She smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Yes, thanks for worrying." She said.

"Sorry about the head officer. He's sometimes that crazy but it was true that Komurin II was built to treat exorcists' wounds. It didn't work well though." The Australian sighed.

"I understand. I'm just glad everyone's all right." Allen giggled seeing the members of the science department began to kick and threw things at the fallen robot.

"What's with 'Komurin II'? This is such a useless robot!" they said. "Dispose it! Dispose it!" they threw small rocks at the robot. Komui abruptly climbed unto the robot and clung to the robot to defend him.

"Komurin is not evil! The evil one is coffee!" he said. "Hate the game, not the gamer. Hate the coffee, not Komurin…" he said with an anime tear on the corner of his eye. Allen sweatdropped. Where the hell did that guy get that strange quotation? Lenalee re-activated her dark boots and floated to her brother's side.

"Nii-san."

"Lenalee! Please stop everyone!" Komui pleaded.

"Why don't you try to go repent on this?" she kicked the robot and Komui who was still clung to it into the dark outlet and both fell down with Komui shrieking. A crashing sound was heard not too long after, indicating both the robot and the scientist had reached the bottom. Well, he was first to anyways. Finally, someone lunatic enough to try to reach the bottom (though not deliberately).

"Is he okay?" Allen asked worriedly with a mental sweatdrop. Kanda snorted.

"Who cares?"

"Sorry about that, Allen." Lenalee smiled. "Why don't you go back to your room and rest a bit while we clean all this mess and come to the dining hall later on? 6 o'clock, okay?" she winked.

"Eh? 6 o'clock but-but I haven't eaten anything since yesterday!" Allen protested. "And this entire ruckus has caused my hunger to go unbearable…" her stomach growled a little and she flushed. Lenalee sighed.

"I'll bring you a little something to eat later on. But for now please, please won't you return to your room for now? Pretty please? With sugar on top?" she pleaded. "Thank you! Kanda, could you take Allen to her room please?" she cut before Allen could even respond to that particular pleading. Everyone sweatdropped at Lenalee's enthusiasm. It was as if she was eager to prepare for something special.

"Why me?" Kanda twitched his brows.

"Aw, you're the one who saved Allen, right? I'm sure that if she's with you, she will be safe even if any other mischief occurred. Besides, you've been holding her in your arms since earlier, right?" she smirked naughtily. Kanda immediately released Allen from his clutch and the girl fell down to the floor.

"Ow! That hurt Kanda!" she groaned, rubbing her bottom. "I wonder how much anesthesia Komui-san put inside that dart…I still can't move my feet yet." She sighed.

"Sometimes my brother just doesn't know his limits." Lenalee sweatdropped. "Now then Kanda, please?"

"Che." Kanda spat. "Get up, beansprout." He pulled the girl's arm and forced her to stand limply on her numb feet. Allen pouted at that.

"Couldn't you be a little gentler since I'm a girl, bastard?" she pouted.

"Just shut up stupid beansprout." He scoffed and dragged Allen down the hall. Allen pouted but complied when Kanda slid his arm under her shoulders and hauled her up. At least someone was helping her. And why was it that…she felt surprisingly safe and comfortable near the raven haired exorcist? The thoughts sent shiver down her spine and flush up her cheeks. She could feel Lenalee grinning to her right now at the awkward scene.

"Remember, 6 o'clock okay Allen?" she reminded as the white haired girl waved back to her and proceeded to go back to her room with the irritable samurai.

* * *

"Now where is your room, beansprout?" Kanda asked. Allen flinched and then sent an awkward smile to the raven haired exorcist. Kanda sweatdropped. "You don't know." 

"Sorry…" she grinned sheepishly. "I forgot where it is…I was always an expert at getting lost. Especially since there was all that ruckus going on, so…" Kanda sighed.

"You were, and are still an expert." He scoffed and led Allen to some rooms left untouched on the two grounds up above from the destroyed one down bellow. He clicked the door open and Timcanpy immediately greeted its master by spinning around the girl's head.

"Timcanpy!" she smiled. "So you fled here when Komurin started chasing me didn't you? Good thing you're okay! Oh wait, if you're here then it means…" she glanced around. "…this is my room? Kanda how did you know this is my room?"

"Shut up, you went outside this room earlier this morning, stupid." He scoffed and dropped Allen on her bed. Just when he was proceeding to go out Allen stopped him.

"Then why did you ask me where is my room earlier? Why bother to ask me when you already know?" she asked curiously. Kanda froze. Yeah, why indeed? Did it slip his mind? Or was it just because he wanted to speak with her or something like that? Nah…that can't be…can it?

"No reason. Don't talk to me, beansprout." He said coldly and went out with a slightly puzzled look. To tell the truth, he wasn't aware why he had asked her that when he already recognized which room was hers. And above all, Kanda Yuu wasn't someone who'd bother to memorize each his comrades' rooms, but it was as if he knew this room was hers from the first time. Why? Okay, let's ask again, why?

Allen was left dazed in her room. She swore that she just saw Kanda's baffled face and a slight flush painting his pale cheeks back there. She was also wondering why Kanda remembered where her room was located since he certainly didn't look like someone who'd bother to remember his comrades' rooms. Could it be that Kanda took her special above all his other comrades? Nah, that can certainly be removed from the list…right?

Allen shook her head and popped back to her bed. She sighed and rubbed her stomach which growled in hunger. "Lenalee said she's going to bring me a little something to eat later…but I don't think I can stand it any longer…I'm feeling faint from this hunger, Tim." She complained her newly found friend's selfishness to the golem. "I wonder why Lenalee won't let me go to the dining hall…"

* * *

"Ah, Kanda, back already?" Lenalee smiled when Kanda walked in into the dining hall with an annoyed look. "The preparation is almost complete." She said. 

"Like I care." The swordsman answered.

"Oh c'mon, this is Allen's special welcoming party! Of course you have to care!" she said.

"Lenalee-chan, we need your help here!" Jerry called.

"Coming! Oh well, since I'm too busy, can you take this food over to Allen's place in my place? Sorry to bother you again, Kanda." She said and placed a tray of food in Kanda's hands before skipping away to help the cook with the other trays of food. Kanda was left stunned with a tray filled with food in his hands and stared at the blue silver tray in pure confusion.

"Oi! Lenalee!" Kanda tried to protest but was ignored by the girl. He then sighed and placed the tray of food on the nearest table.

'_If that girl wants to give the food, she'll have to do it herself.'_ He thought, and walked out from the room when Lenalee suddenly yanked his uniform.

"Kanda! Take this to Allen! She hasn't eaten anything since morning!" she gave him the tray again. "Take it to her! Oh yeah, and please escort her here after she finished eating, okay? Thanks Kanda!" she said as she returned to help Jerry. Kanda twitched his brows. Somehow he knew that girl was trying to point out something obvious to him that she'd never leave him in peace before he take the tray to that white haired cursed girl.

'_Give me strength…'_ Kanda groaned before walking down the hall to Allen's room once again, this time, with the tray.

* * *

"Where is Lenalee? She said she was going to bring me food…" Allen groaned while clutching to her stomach. "I wonder if the anesthesia had lost its effect or not…since I still can't move, but because of the anesthesia or from my hunger, I don't know…" 

Suddenly the door was slammed open and a familiar scowling face entered the room with a tray of food. Allen nearly jumped when the door slammed open but when the dark haired samurai entered, she frowned instead.

"Kanda?" she pouted. "Didn't your mother teach you to knock before entering other people's room?" she glared. Kanda ignored her and placed the tray of food on her lap. Allen stared to the food and Kanda back and forth in pure confusion.

"Is this from Lenalee?" she asked finally.

"Hn."

"Thank…you." She said and opened the cloth covering the food. Her smile bloomed upon greeted by delicious looking meal. "Itadakimasu!" she said and wolfed down the food rapidly. Kanda sweatdropped. The girl's got quite the appetite.

Allen looked up and saw Kanda was staring at her. She immediately slowed down and bowed her head down in embarrassment, face glowing bright scarlet.

"S-sorry…" she murmured. "I was so hungry so…" to her surprise Kanda chuckled a little before sat down on a nearby chair. She awed at how handsome that irritable exorcist could be when he's smiling. The usual scowl gave him a certain appeal but his smiling (smirking) face gave him another kind of alluring spell.

"What are you staring at?" he scowled again. Allen flinched and then laughed embarrassedly. She was caught staring at the raven haired exorcist and how embarrassed she felt at that.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all." She shook her head and continued eating, this time a bit more slowly. She glanced to the raven haired exorcist and tilted her head. "What are you waiting for?"

"Am told to take you to the dining hall." He answered coldly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you, beansprout." He glared. Allen gave a smile.

"I know that." She replied.

'_But at least I'm glad Lenalee sent you here. I feel strangely relaxed near you, unlike with other people here in Black Order.'_ She added mentally.

It was strange, she thought, that she felt most safe and comfortable near the most murderous looking guy in Black Order. But then again, he was the first person she met upon entering this place, and one of the strongest exorcists Black Order had other than the generals.

"Are you done?" Kanda asked impatiently. Allen wiped her mouth with a handkerchief and nodded.

"Thanks for the meal." She smiled, though the amount of the small meal was still not enough, she was grateful she even got something to eat after the earlier riot.

"Then follow me." Kanda instructed. Allen put a strange look. "To the dining hall."

"Oh, right." She tiptoed down from her bed and followed the boy.

* * *

"There. You go in." Kanda said, pushing Allen a little in front of the dining hall. The hall was the only one with the lights on right now. 

"Aren't you coming with me?" she asked.

"No, I've had enough being near you today." The swordsman snorted and turned around. Allen caught the swordsman's sleeve and tugged on it shyly. "What?" the scowling samurai asked irritably.

"Err…can you come too? Please?" she asked. She was a bit worried. She didn't know what the Black Order members planned and why they called her here in the night after forbade her to come in all day. At least, if she was with Kanda, she'd feel a lot safer. Seeing Kanda wasn't about to follow it willingly, she gave him the lost puppy look.

Allen had seen Lenalee using it against the boy and it always resulted in her victory. Kanda seemed to be more patient against girls, though deep down, he wanted nothing more than exploding right there, launching a lot of words that aren't in the dictionary.

Kanda twitched his brows. No, he wasn't that pathetic girl's chaperone. No he wasn't. No, say no, say no, Yuu Kanda, say no…oh the heck…

"Grr…fine, **fine**! Stop that pathetic kicked puppy look, beansprout before I bloody well flung you!" he said in annoyance. Allen flashed a triumphant smile.

"Thank you. Now, shall we?"

"Che. Remember, this will be the very last time I'd ever be helping you, useless beansprout!" He spat.

"I'll try." She grinned. Kanda felt a vein pulsing on his forehead and gave himself a mental pat on the back. That smile kind of reminded him about a certain red headed annoying rabbit of an exorcist he knew.

When the two entered the room, the white haired exorcist gasped upon seeing a banner hung on the ceiling on which written: "Welcome, Allen Walker". Lenalee and the entire Black Order was there. They were smiling brightly at the girl. Lots of food was already prepared and champagne along with wine was filled into glasses, displayed on rows neatly on a counter covered with a beautiful tablecloth. Allen blinked her eyes.

"You're finally here." Lenalee smiled. "We had a really hard time preparing this party for you, Allen. You must've thought I was selfish for not letting you go into the dining hall this entire morning, right? Sorry, we decided to keep this party a secret to surprise you." She gave the white haired girl a glass. "Here's your cup."

"Lenalee, this is—" Allen was loss at words. In other word, she was really speechless.

"Yes Allen, this is your welcoming party." She explained. Allen shook her head and smiled awkwardly.

"I-I…I don't know what to say…" Allen stated.

"Let's all give a toast for Allen Walker, the newly recruited member of our family." Komui said, lifting up a glass. "Welcome to our family, Allen Vallentina Walker."

"Welcome home, Allen." Lenalee smiled softly. "C'mon, you too, Kanda."

"Che. Whatever." Kanda threw away his gaze.

Allen could feel tears stinging in her eyes threatening to spill. Her mind flew back to the past, to the time when Mana had just adopted her. She had just got back home from a little walk and Mana was already waiting for her inside their apartment.

"_Welcome home, Allen." Mana said while lifting a glass of wine and drank it, but not before flashing a fatherly smile to the little girl._

"I'm home." Allen managed to get out those finally. She smiled happily.

"Let's party all night, guys!" Komui said.

"Yay!!!" all complied.

"Let's eat!" Tapp Dopp said happily.

"My feeling exactly." Allen laughed merrily. "Let's go to eat something, Kanda." She grabbed the older boy's hand unconsciously, dragging him to the tables. Kanda widened his eyes at that and jerked his hand abruptly. Allen flinched upon realizing her bold act. She turned around and looked down timidly.

"S-sorry. I-I got too carried on." She explained shyly and glanced up to see if Kanda was angry. To her surprise, his face reddened in soft pink tone. She gawked. Twice in a day she caught Kanda looking like that. Wow, a new world record. (A/N: Author gets killed by Kanda)

"W-whatever. Shut up, beansprout." Kanda said and turned around to hide his flushed cheeks. Allen smiled and nodded.

"All right! Let's go eat something!"

"Che."

'_Mana, I think I'm going to love being in here after all.' _She thought.

'_I'm home!'_

Tbc.

**

* * *

A/N:**

Finally! The chapter is finished! XDDD I hope you guys enjoyed it. I myself enjoyed working on this chapter, especially the fluff! Oh, fluffiness here and there… (swoon) …about next chapter…I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Polling still accepted. The polling will be closed this chapter, so this is the last chance to vote for your favorite pairing! Well, I have to end it since someone important will make his appearance next chapter. Yes, you guessed it, it's our dear Lavi! Yay! Whichever pairing will affect the characters of next chapter. So well…review and vote. : 3

Review and make this slightly lunatic author happy please? Thank you. X3

The poll:

6 for Lavi x Lenalee

And

8 for Lavi x Tyki (wow, 6 votes at once that say Lavi is best with Tyki)


End file.
